my better half
by mathisson
Summary: Bella moves to Forks at the request of her Grandmother to live with her Uncle Charlie. WHat happens when things aren't as they appear and can Edward help her before its too late
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Forks_"...... the sign read as I flew passed it. Glancing down to my speedometer I was doing over 90 miles per hour. It was just after midnight and I was enjoying my drive. I sank further into my leather seat and turned up the volume on my car stereo. I loved to drive my new Lexis IS C 10. I had chosen black with gray interior so that it looked good with everything....fashion is important to me. Driving like this was like a wearing your favorite sweater on a cold day. However driving wasn't my passion…that was dancing. I would miss that the most. I had decided to give dancing up for a while so that I could concentrate on other things more important things at least according to my Mamameir... (Grandmother). Parasciva is her name and she wasn't really my Mamameir but she had filled that role since I can remember. My mother had died shortly after my birth and Parasciva had raised me. Last year she had decided that it would be best if I went to live with my uncle Charlie and finish my high school education. She felt that I need to have a positive male influence. So since I always listen to her I did what she asked. Parasciva was from the old country, Romania to be specific and was always telling me stories about the legends from her country. She reminded me that I was special and that all the women in my family were special. That is the one area we disagreed on, I wasn't special I was a freak of nature. I was nothing like the women in my family, for one I was somewhat alive at least half of me was. That was my big secret, a secret that I had never shared with anyone. I was part vampire. Parasciva told me the story of how an evil vampire placed this curse on my family many generations ago. She told me the story was hidden in ancient scrolls in a language that no one had ever been able to translate. She told me she was certain I would be able to unlock the key and free my family from the curse.

I can't say that being part vampire is all that bad. I mean I have amazing strength and hearing. I can smell things that normal humans cannot. Unlike the stories in books and movies my skin isn't cold as ice yet it is cooler than most humans. Sunlight does nothing to me except that my vision is so sharp that I do need some pretty dark sunglasses when the sun is out. I never worried about hiding my abilities as I always played the helpless, cute popular girl. I never really worried about much at all to be honest things just seem to happen for me. I never worried about money or having friends. Anything I ever needed or wanted was always there. When I turned sixteen last year I told Parasciva I wanted my car and on my birthday it was in my driveway. Parasciva and I shopped a lot together and I was a true fashion-ista. Every month I was given a large allowance and my credit card was always paid by whom I have no idea. Parasciva and I never discussed where the money came from as I knew she was given a large amount of money to make sure I was housed and my dance lessons were given by the best.

Uncle Charlie wasn't expecting me until this afternoon but since I didn't require sleep or going to the bathroom I was several hours early. I hadn't spent time in Forks in a number of years but it looked exactly the same. I continued to drive through downtown slowing down considerable as uncle Charlie was the chief of police. The wind playing with my long brown locks felt so good. It was March and the weather was cold to say the least but it made no difference to me I never noticed the difference between 10 degrees or 100 degrees. Since it was I was so early I decided to explore a little and maybe even get a quick hunt in before I made my way to Uncle Charlie's.

Just outside the city limits I found a bridge that was surrounded by woods on either side. Just past the end of the bridge was a dirt road that I proceeded to turn on to. Once one the road I slowly made my way into the trees. It was so quiet and smelled of moss and bark. I soon came to the end of the road and shifted my car into first and cut the engine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slipping off my boots and clothes I got out of my car, the last thing I wanted was my clothes ruined by the mud and the muck. I made my way into the forest and quickly caught the scent of a few deer. I made my way towards the water and followed their scent. It didn't take long to find the three deer one male and two female. I was only allowed to drink from female animals and so without a second thought I drank them both. I sat on the ground just admiring the stillness of the forest and the _smell _of the clean air when the thought hit me. I quickly jumped to my feet and made my way back to my car. I got my iPod out of my bag and placed my ear buds in my ear....not really caring what song came on I just hit the play button. "_Like I like you_" by Justin Timberlake began playing and I closed my eyes and let the music take me away. I just let everything go, my mind was free to stop thinking about everything and everyone and just let go. My body moved effortlessly to the music. Dancing was just something I did naturally and I never had to think about anything while I was doing it. My time with Justin was drawing to a close and I was anticipating what song would come next when I caught the hint of a new scent. I slowed my movements and opened my eyes. Removing my ear buds and turning off my IPod and stood perfectly still. I waited and listened and continued to smell. It was like nothing I have ever smelled before it was cinnnamin and sage and musky and just mouth watering. It wasn't the smell you would associate with any animal or predator but I just couldn't place the smell and that caused me to crouch down and draw my lips away from my teeth. I was ready to confront whatever was responsible for that scent when it hit me. I am in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night …..Naked. Whatever it was I wasn't going to confront it without my clothes on. I sprang to my feet and ran to my car. I threw my clothes back on and got in my car and got the hell out of there. I drove around for a few hours with the memory of that smell still very present in my memory. I decided it would be in my best interest to head to Uncle Charlie's and get myself settled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is my first attempt at actually writing…so be patient with me. I got the idea for this story one day while I was at work and have been playing with it for a while…..then I decided what the hell maybe someone will actually read it and enjoy it. I wanted my version of Bella to be different….badass if you will. Since historically Vampire stories originated in Romania so does mine. Please take note of the following……**

**I own nothing Queen Stephanie ….I bow at your feet**

**The key word to remember is FICTION….anything is possible**

**I rated it M for not only a few lemons but because in my world we use bad words**

**I don't have a beta and haven't figured out how to get one….so just ignore my grammer**

**I have most of this written except for the last few chapters so don't think I wont finish**

**BPOV**

I continued driving down uncle Charles Street and pulled into his driveway. The light from the kitchen was glowing in the living room window. This meant he was awake and I wouldn't have to wait to get into the house. I pressed the button to raise the top on my car and shut the car off. I grabbed my Hermes bag and opened my car door. Taking a look at the ground I noticed the driveway was a huge mud and muck pit and was so glad to see that the freezing temperatures had frozen the driveway solid. This was a good thing considering I was wearing my favorite Channel boots. God how I love my boots, they made my ass look amazing and I could walk for miles on the three inch heels. I unhooked my cell phone from the car charger before closing my car door and clicking the alarm. Apparently Uncle Charlie hadn't been taking very good care of the house as the steps to the porch were cracked and broken. I slowly walked up the three steps and stood outside the front door. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as I knocked three times with the back of my knuckles. I heard uncle Charlie put down his coffee cup and news paper as he scooted his chair away from the kitchen table. I heard him walk heavily to the front door. He quickly open the lock and turned the door handle and jerked opened the door. A surprised look appeared on his face as he caught sight of me standing there. He was dress in his work uniform with his gun belt around his waist.

.

"Bella" he said with surprise in his voice. I smiled and waved with my right hand.

"Oh my I didn't expect you until this afternoon" he opened the door wide and motioned for me to come in.

"Come in come in, you must be freezing"

"thank you Uncle Charlie" quickly stepping in to the entry way.

I stood motionless as I taking in the small space I was now standing in. In all these years nothing had changed. It was exactly as I remembered from my childhood. The living room was dated to say the least; the walls were covered in paisley yellow wallpaper. The couch actually matched the fabric of the curtains which were a dizzying pattern of diamond shapes. Then I spotted it, setting across from the television was a huge overstuffed leather recliner. I guess Uncle Charlie only spend money on things he really enjoyed even as the house crumbled around him. I closed my eyes and in hailed deeply so many smells most of them stale like old beer and potato chips. I made my way across the room and placed my bag on the table beside the couch.

"Set down Bella make yourself at home" he said motioning me to the couch.

I sat down on the closest side of the couch to me as Uncle Charlie to his seat in his recliner.

"So….Bella like I was saying I didn't expect to see you until later today as I was about to leave for work to catch up on some paper work. Not that I mind you here so early. I just figured you to be a typical teenage girl who would want to sleep in."…if he only knew...

I began removing my Channel boots as I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Sorry about that but I decided I need to get a head start since I will be enrolling in school tomorrow" I raised my feet a placed the on the couch beside me ankles touching my outer thighs.

"But don't worry about me I can certainly unpack myself" I said with a smile.

"No I understand I was just hoping to get to talk with you and catch up on what is new in your world?"

His face was so caring as he shifted his weight to rest his body on his left arm leaning toward me.

"Well let me see…..I got a new car for my birthday last year. I've spend the last few months getting some custom work done to make it suit me better"

uncle Charlie leaned back in his chair to peer out the window to have a look for himself.

"WOW!!! You got a convertible….not too practical around here since the sun hardly ever comes out"

A small chuckle came out of my throat as I responded to his comment

"I didn't want a car that was practical I wanted a car to accessorize …..and besides I enjoy the wind far more than I do the sun"

Continuing to stare at my car as if it was a naked woman walking down the street Charlie asked " what kind of custom work did you have done?"

Considering his current job and the fact he was responsible for my care for a while I decided it would be best to leave out a few key upgrades I had done such as the new engine and transmission to accommodate the nitrous oxide upgrade.

"Oh you know Bang and Olufsen stereo, Bose speakers, tinted windows, lowjack, GPS, blue tooth, and a remote for the convertible top, keyless ignition, iPod and computer ports."

Finally he turned back to look at me concern written all over his face

" good lord Bells do you have any money left for insurance and gas?

My smile faded and I starred darkly into his eyes.

"Can I assume you received the money transfer Parasciva spoke to you about?"

This question seemed to jolt him in his core. "Um yes Bells I did and to be honest I don't feel good about taking money from a sweet old lady like Parasciva.

I'm sure she made a mistake and sent me her entire life savings." He began to rub his forehead and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I've tried to call her and somehow get the money back to her but she won't return my phone calls"

I had been dreading this part of my stay. Trying to explain to Uncle Charlie where the money came from while trying to make him understand not to question it.

" uncle Charlie I need to tell you something and I need for you to understand and I mean really understand and not question anything I am about to say. Can you do that?"

I took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. "I can try Bells"

I blinked twice and clinched my fists.

"I mean no disrespect to you in the next few minutes as I explain how this works. By now you will have noticed a five thousand dollar money transfer into your bank account. This will happen every month that I live in this house. If you need more it will be given to you. It is to be used to pay for my living expenses such as the water and electricity. Any food I may eat or damage I may cause during my stay. In the past it was used to pay for dance lessons however, I do not wish to take them anymore. So that money is can be used at your disgression. Consider this monthly payment as babysitting money if you wish. The most important thing is you are never to question it….EVER!!! Do not attempt to trace the transfer and whatever you do never discuss this with me or anyone after this moment. Do we have an understanding?"

I wasn't sure if he was going to fall out of the chair or have a stroke. He just stared at me with his mouth opened. Then he blinked and came back to life. "Um ….Bells I wouldn't feel right keeping any of the left over money…..you should at least have an allowance for movies or CDs or something. After all it is for you not me."

I exhaled a sigh of relief as I responded…"you needn't worry about an allowance for me. I get my own transfer and a credit card for things like movies or CDs or customizing my car"

folding my hands in my lap and continuing to stare into his eyes…" well can you not question the money?" He stared back for what seemed like forever before he began to smile.

"What money….I have no idea what you are talking about"

We both began to chuckle as he stood up stretching his back. " good answer…..now first things first….you need to fix those steps and pour a proper driveway and sidewalk as I am going to be really pissed off if I ruin my boots in that mud pit you have growing out there."

Charlie busted into laughter and walked across the room to give me a hug.

"So let me help you get your luggage up the stairs before I head off to work." I patted his back inhaling his musky scent.

"No need the moving truck should be here soon and they will take care of it" He pulled back and gave me an incredulous look. "Moving truck? How much clothing do you have?

I couldn't contain my giggles as I replied, "Do you really want to know?" He laughed and turned for the door…"I guess not….better to keep me in the dark on that one also." He left without another word.

The morning passed so quickly and it wasn't long before the moving truck arrived. I watched the three men like a hawk as they placed my furniture and clothes in my bedroom. I waited until they left before I used my vampire speed to quickly put my clothes and shoes away. I sat down on the side of my bed …"finally" I picked up my cell phone and dialed Parasciva number.

She answered on the third ring……"hello my beautiful Bella are you settled in?

I smiled at the sound of her voice how much I already missed her.

"Yes ma'am all done"

"Bella did you speak with Uncle Charlie and explain the rules?"

I wished I could hug her…"yes ma'am he understands and won't be a problem"

Her tone never changed as she spoke.

"And Bella I need to remind you of your promise to me….to keep that promise at all costs."

"No ma'am I have not forgotten and I still swear to you I will keep my word to you."

I didn't understand why she made me promise her the things she did but I meant to keep them. We exchanged I love yous and I hung up the phone. Later I heard Uncle Charlie coming up the block and I ventured down stairs. We sat for a long time and just talk about things that had happened in the past few years. I took the liberty to order him a pizza and gave him the excuse that I was exhausted from my drive and unpacking and that I just needed to go to bed. I listened to him climb the stairs and close his bedroom door and a few minutes later heavy breathing and snores. I grabbed my iPod and placed my ear buds into my ears. Most of the night I sat on my bed in the dark and listened to my music. I lost myself in memories of old dance routines as I enjoyed my music. I would have to hold on to those images in my head as it would be a long time before I ever danced again. Finally I grabbed my lap top and my thumb drive. One of my promises was to solve the riddle of my families curse. I opened the file on the thumb drive and stared at the pictures of the writing on the scrolls as I had done a thousand times before. Fuck!! How was I suppose to read something I couldn't understand? After several hours I gave up and decided to get ready for school. I had barely secured my thumb drive when I heard Uncle Charles alarm going off. I hurried and got under my covers just as he tapped on my door.

"Bells you up?"

I made my voice sound sleepy as I responded. "Yes sir"

"Ok well I guess I'll see ya this evening then" I flung the covers back.

"Ok have a good day…"

"Yea same to you Bells…call me if you need me…..oh!! and by the way the sun should be out for about an hour this morning…I wouldn't want you to miss it" he said laughing.

"Thanks"

I rolled my eyes and crossed the floor to one of my closets. I decided my Channel boots were a definite yes today. I went with my favorite Marc Jacobs black wool skirt that hit me just at my knees; it was form fitting but not tight. It allowed the channel boots to work their magic with my ass. I finished with a gray Donna Karen cashmere sweater. I decided to let my hair fall down my back in ringlets. I applied a little make up and sprayed a little perfume. I bounced down stairs grabbed my Hermes purse and my messenger bag. Uncle Charlie was right the sun was out so my favorite sunglasses went on. I hit the key fob and my convertible top came down and the engine turned on. I slid into the driver's seat and turned on the iPod. I had barely gotten out of the drive way when the music stopped and the incoming call announcement came over the speakers.

"Bella honey good morning" Parasciva voice was a welcome sound.

"Good morning to you also…I miss you"

"Bella!!! I must warn you to be careful today. You are going to meet a boy who has evil in his heart. Do not be fooled by him his attempt to be your friend. He only wants you for his lusty needs."

I had to laugh to myself…did she realize that every boy I would meet today would match her latest vision?

"Thank you for the warning I will be careful."

"Ok …my Bella be careful" and with that she hung up.

My music came back on….I was feeling the sun and the wind in my hair….only one more thing could have felt better…dancing. I pulled into the parking lot and to my shock it was nearly full of people. I had to circle the entire lot to find a parking place. When I finally put the car in park and got out I looked around to see most everyone looking in my direction. I shut my door, threw my purse over my shoulder and pressed the key fob. As I walked toward the building my convertible top came up and my engine cut off. It was so quiet as I walked that the sound of my alarm was deafening. As I walked passed a number of male students smiling my famous smile a blond haired boy spoke.

"Hey isn't that a…."

I kept my smile and tilted my sunglasses down my nose to revel my brown eyes…." Yes…… it is a car"

I pushed my sunglasses back into place and continued my walk to the entrance. The building was nothing special three stories and brick. I made my way up the steps continuing to watch as people took me in. I could see girls whispering and pointing. I could see some of the boys readjusting….I couldn't help but laugh. Once I obtained my class schedule and found my first class I looked out the window to see that the sun was now gone…Charlie had been right.

"Hello….my name is Angela. You must be Isabella?

The girl was seated beside me to my right. She had dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was breath taking contagious.

"Nice to meet you Ms Angela and yes I am Isabella but please call my Bella…all of my friends do.

Her smile got wider and her eyes began to twinkle.

"So does that mean we get to be friends?"

Another one of my vampire talents was that I could read people very well …almost to the point of looking into their souls. I could usually tell things about people that they didn't even know themselves. Angela was an old soul like me. She was loyal and trust worthy. She worried about people and their feelings…she was good.

"Oh Ms Angela I defiantly want to be your friend." My smile now appeared.

Suddenly my chair shook as the young man who took his seat behind me kicked the leg of my chair. He tapped me on my shoulder and began to speak to me…

" hey aren't you Isabella?

I saw you drive up today…what a sweet ride.

Rolling my eyes so that Angela could see I slightly turned my head in his direction

"Yes I am Isabella and no it isn't just a sweet ride….it's a Lexis"

Just as he tried to respond the teacher began to take roll. The speaker hung high on the wall produced three dull chimes….and a muffled voice began to announce different activities and information. The last announcement was that the school board had voted to let the school have its own dance team. I heard Angela taken in a deep breath. I turned my face in her direction as she was quickly writing down the date and time of tryouts and the contact person for further details. Shit!!! I had been on my schools dance team since junior high…..not this year….not after my promise to solve the family riddle.

Class ended and the next three went about the same. More boys trying to trip over each other to get my attention. I met up with Angela and headed for the cafeteria. She had invited me to eat lunch at her table. I paused as we stood outside the glass doors to the cafeteria. The entire wall was glass and I could see everything that was going on in the large room. The line was long and was moving slowly. I decided to glance around and check out the students seated in the room. The room was filled with several round tables with chairs. School spirit signs were plastered on the walls. I scanned the room and found most everyone wore blue jeans and sweatshirts….great I really stuck out today. I looked over into the far corner and found a table of five students. They were deeply in conversation with each other. They didn't seem to notice anyone around them. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks…the smell from the forest. I scanned then room and found that it was coming from the back of the room near the table of five students. They appeared normal so I turned to Angela and said

" Hey….in just a second look over my left shoulder and tell me who are the five people setting at the table in the corner….please don't make it obvious that you are looking."

Her smile appeared on her face again and he eyes never left mine.

"Bella I don't even have to look at them to tell you who they are. They are the Cullen's"

**Ok so just a little cliff hanger…….**

**Again not to worry most of the story is written…..just need a review to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again …..dont own a thing…..**

**This chapter is short but I found very tongue in cheek……really starting to like my Bella**

My mouth dropped and I starred harder into her eyes.

"The dark headed girl on the left is Alice and beside her the blondish guy is Jasper….they are dating. Then the beautiful blonde is Rosalie and beside her the dark headed big guy is Emmett and they are together. Finally on the end… is Edward."

Before I could fathom a response…

" Edward doesn't date anyone…at least he never has at this school. They keep to themselves and don't talk with anyone…some kids think they are some kind of freaks but I just think they are a close family."

Once again Angela showed how good she was and finished her description with a positive.

"Bella would you be ok if I went ahead and sat down while you got your food….I want to ask Jessica Stanley a question?

Since I had no intentions of eating anyway I told her I would follow her and headed to the table with Angela. I stood to her left as all eyes at the table looked up at me.

"Hey guys…..this is my new friend Bella. Bella this is Jessica….Mike…Eric…and Ben" She pointed to each person as she said their name and each one smiled and waved to me.

"Please set by me" Jessica said pulling out a chair.

I took hold of the chair and was about to tuck my skirt to set down when I glanced over to the Cullen table. Since I am such a shoe whore I naturally look at peoples shoes. Alice was wearing a stunning pair of Jimmy Cho stilettos. I had seen them in a magazine once but was never able to find that pair. I nearly fell onto the floor…._oh thank god someone has taste in this school,_ I thought to myself. Jessica didn't miss a single thing that just happened. She let out an evil giggle…

" Bella don't waste your time on him…..he is hot as hell but he doesn't date anyone ever, not like I care"

It was the way she stated …"_not like I care " _ that sent me in bitch mode.

"Really Ms Jessica and just how many pairs of panties do you ruin everyday by fantasying about him? An evil grin appeared on my face and I glared into her direction. "Tell me, can you hear him scream your name in any of them or is his mouth too busy?"

"Fuck you" Jessica hissed at me

"No thanks Jess…. I prefer steak over tuna"

Several giggles were heard from the guys at the table but Jessica and I never broke eye contact. It wasn't that Jessica was an ugly girl, quite the contrary, it was when she opened her mouth to speak that she became ugly. Jessica was evil, she never did a good thing for anyone and would sell her soul to the devil to get what she wanted. If looks could kill I would be completely dead… I hit a nerve. She had it bad for Edward Cullen

"Whatever!!! I was just trying to save you some sleepless nights…..he won't give you the time of day."

It was the look she gave me with the last part of her statement that totally pissed me off.

"Well then Jessica, watch and learn!"

I scooted my chair back and stood up. I turned and faced the Cullen's table. I flipped my hair and swung my hips slightly_. " Work the boots Bells_," I chanted to myself. I was once again faced with that amazing aroma when I began walking toward their table. I decided to use the arousal it gave me to my advantage. I laid on my best smile and focused in on Alice. As I approached the table I could feel every eye on my back….and some on my ass. I placed the fingertips of both hands on the table before I realized the aroma was really strong now. "_Ok Bells time to vamp it up, time to be dazzling"_. I looked straight at Alice…

" I so sorry to bother you but I just had to tell you that I noticed your shoes…..and I cannot believe someone at this school has good taste"

Alice's eyes were wide with excitement as she stood up from her chair, dropping Jaspers hand in the process. I made it a point not to look in Edwards's general direction but to run my fingers through a few strands of my hair twirling them at the ends around into a curl….

_ "That's it Bella send your pheromones his way," _I said to myself

"Hi" she said with a beautiful soprano voice. "I'm Alice and thank you about my shoes…..I love your Channel boots"

"Oh god Alice you made my day. Were we separated at birth?" We both laughed.

Rosalie chimed in, " I highly doubt it" rolling her eyes and staring at her fingernails.

"_bitchy much blonde" _I thought to myself

"OH…I'm sorry, I am being rude. I wanted to tell you that you have the most amazing shine to your hair" That changed the blondes attitude very quickly.

"Um thanks, your color… suits you" Rosalie replied

I was trying very hard to read them. It was so strange it was like looking at a distorted picture of myself. It had to be that wonderful scent clogging up my head.

"Bella….this is my family..." she began to introduce each of them….I smiled as she said each of their names and nodded respectfully…….."and on the end is Edward"

Ok Bella turn it up make that bitch eat her words. I shifted my hips and removed my left hand from the table placing it behind my back. I slowly moved my face in his direction…I paused and dipped my chin slightly before looking at his face dead on. Oh my god….I gasped to myself. Get a hold of yourself Bella…he just a stupid human boy. I raised my right leg behind me as I looked down at my boot and traced my finger just inside the rim on the top of my calf. I ran my finger up the side if my leg to the edge of my skirt. I then looked back into his face. He had been watching me the entire time and now our eyes were locked.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His skin was pale and flawless. His chin was a though it had been chiseled from marble. Michael Angelo could not do him justice. His lips were perfect and they began to part slightly. His hair was amazing color of brown and copper and it had no rhyme or reason to it and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it. His eyes were by far his best feature they were this amazing gold and brown. His eye lashes formed this solid border around his eyes and were thick and dark. His children would be truly beautiful….and sadly I would not be their mother. I have no idea how long we starred at each other before Alice chimed in. We both quickly looked at her as if being caught stealing candy.

"Bella would you like to set with us?"

"Oh I m sorry I'm being rude again…..um Alice can I take a rain check on that invitation?

Her smile faded and she looked at Edward like she was trying to tell him something.

"Perhaps tomorrow Ms Swan" his voice was magical

"It would be my pleasure" I responded.

"Again I'm sorry for my interruption…please continues with your lunch."

I smiled at everyone saving Edward for last. I decided to place my lower lip between my teeth and let it slide out slowly as I look finally at Edward. The scent grew and I was about to lose it…..time to go Bella…wrap it up!!! I took my time and slowly turned around back to my original table keeping my eyes locked with Edwards. I took a step and ran my fingers through my hair one more time. I walked slowly a deliberately back to my table. I carefully set back into my chair and shifted my hair once last time. Jessica's face was priceless…her mouth hung open.

"Oh my god, you just spoke to the Cullen's….Edward I'm so fucking hot Cullen" Jessica said in astonishment.

"Oh more important Jessica, he spoke back to me" .

I had bitch slapped Jessica Stanley and she knew it. I sat back in my chair and began to listen to the conversations that were quietly happening all around me. All of them were centered around what just occurred. On the inside I was dancing around the room, while on the outside I sat perfectly still. I glanced over to look at Angela who was just as happy as I was and was now trying to change the subject.

"Jessica, I was wondering if you can give me more information about tryouts for the dance team." Angela finally said breaking the thick air of tension.

"Well if you are interested tryouts are in 4 weeks in the gym" Jessica replied looking now at Angela.

"There is a signup sheet in the front office and you will need to make up a dance routine and supply your own music."

"Who will be judging this?" I interrupted.

"Oh …we have asked several dance teachers from around the area who will be able to remain neutral and select the best 10 girls."

Jessica didn't look at me as she answered my question.

"Are you interested?" She finally looked back in my direction.

"No Jessica I can't dance. I can barely walk a straight line most days."

It was a lie and I knew it. I had danced my whole life and it came very naturally to me. I had studied at Julliard for the past five summers. The bell rang announcing the end of the period. I stood up and took my purse over my shoulder. I glanced over my left shoulder but the Cullen table was empty. I made my way to my next class with Angela who was now contemplating something as her face was now hard with worry.

**So Bella begins to toy with Jessica…..hang in there…its gonn****a get good**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since Stephanie is the master…..I still own nothing**

**I had to give you a little taste of the Cullens side of the story**

**My version of Edward isn't as straight laced as Ms Stephanies**

**Enjoy…..**

**Cullen POV**

"The sun will be out for the first half of first period then we should be fine" said Alice.

"SWEET!!! Play a game with me Jaz "yelled Emmitt.

While the boys played video games and Rosalie changed her clothes for the tenth time I ventured into Edwards room. He was setting on the floor staring out the window into the thick forest.

"Hey…..can I join you? I asked hesitating in the doorway.

"But of course Alice please join me….." replied Edward as he patted the floor beside him.

"So any visions I need to worry about? A small half smile crossed his face as he inquired.

"Well…..that the hard part. I have a couple of quick flashes but they are very week."

"I know there isn't any danger to them but it's almost like we are being sent a message."

"A message… what kind of message and from whom?" questioned Edward

"I'm not really sure; I'm only getting little snippets. I'm pretty sure it's about you though." Alice responded as she rubbed Edwards shoulder.

"Hum" Edward replied still staring into the forest

.

"I'm going to go see what Jaspers up to….I'll see you in the car. Ok?"

"Sure thing Alice I'll see you in the car" he replied not taking his gaze away from the forest.

Last night he had ventured out into the forest alone to hunt in preparation for the first day of classes. Lately his family had been so into their respective mates that he was constantly bombarded with glimpses of sexual acts. For years this has been going on from time to time and he has been able to just block it out, but lately he was having a harder time being around all the love in the house. Last night it seems as though everyone was feeling the love and it had been too much all at once so he went out to clear his mind. He found his way to the Calawah River and sat along its banks. It was so nice to just sit in silence and think of nothing. He had picked up on the scent of a few dear but had decided against hunting them. At one point he could have swore he smelled something new in the forest but he decided since it was the middle of the night and the middle of the forest he was wrong. When the sun began to come up he made his way back to the house in hopes everyone had gotten their fill of each other. He had long since given up hope of finding someone he could lose himself in every night. Unfortunately for him Emmitt and Rosalie were still very much into each other.

As we pulled into the parking lot Rosalie let out a high pitched whistle.

"Oh my god….look at that."

It didn't take her long to spring from the car and fly over to the shiny black convertible.

"Hello my pretty" Rosalie said in a very sultry voice.

"Baby …...I love you and all but if this car was a guy I would so sleep with him" Rosalie said not lifting her eyes from the car

She walked around it like she was adding it to memory.

"Do you smell that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah …but what is it?" Jasper replied.

Everyone looked at Edward who had just taken a very deep breath. He opened his eyes and they were black with desire.

"Seriously what in the hell is that smell?" Emmitt asked.

"Oh my gods….it smells like…like …ugh…really great sex." replied Edward his eyes were closed.

Emmitt burst into laughter…"dude how would you know what great sex smells like?.. I've had really great sex as a matter of fact this very morning and I can tell you that isn't what it smells like." Emmitt continued to chuckle.

"Yes Em I am aware that you had ….sex this morning, everyone is for fucks sake." Edward rolled his eyes then looked at Alice.

"You are right though this doesn't smell the same as you and Rose or Alice and Jasper….I can't put my finger on it. But I could get very used to smelling that all the time." Everyone laughed as the bell rang indicating first period was over.

"So Edward any new gossip?" Jasper asked.

It was lunch time and the Cullen's had taken their usual table in the corner.

"funny you should ask, according to Mike Newton the new student Isabella Swan has legs up to her ass."

"So why is that funny?" asked Jasper.

"Well isn't that traditionally where they end?"

They both smiled and chuckled silently. Suddenly the glass doors opened and the smell hit him again like a solid brick wall. Edwards's eye shot over to the two girls who had just entered the room.

"Holy shit" they all said in unison.

"She really does have legs up to her ass." Emmitt replied.

Rosalie smacked his arm. Edward eyes fixed on Bella. She had to be the source of that wonderful smell as he had been close to Angela many times.

"Something is not right…she seems strange to me." Jasper admitted.

They each watched as Bella walked across the room and took a seat at the Stanley table.

"Great….now she will get to hear all about us from the resident expert." Rosalie stated.

They all listened to the conversation Bella was having with Jessica….

_Bella don't waste your time on him…..he is hot as hell but he doesn't date anyone ever….not like I care."_

"_Really Ms Jessica and just how many pairs of panties do you ruin everyday by fantasying about him_

_Tell me…. can you hear him scream your name in any of them or is his mouth too busy?"_

"_Fuck you"_

"_No thanks Jess…I prefer steak over tuna"_

"_Whatever!!! I was just trying to save you some sleepless nights…..he won't give you the time of day." "Well….Jessica watch and learn!"_

Emmett held his fist out to Edward…"dude fist bump…you can make a girl cum without touching her…for a virgin you are the man!!!"

Edward held his fist up but didn't take his eyes off Bella. Suddenly Alice was yelling in Edwards head…..

"_EDWARD!!! I HAVE SEEN IT….. HOLY SHIT SHE IS….SHE IS…. OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL"_

Edward turned his face to meet Alice. "What? What have you seen and why the fuck are you shouting?"

"SHE IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE YOU ASS HAT"

Alice's words kept repeating over and over in my head. It made sense though, humans just didn't smell that good and not make my throat burn. Could this be possible? She was beautiful her long curls swayed over her shoulder as she walked. Each step she took was deliberate and calculated. I listened closely as several male students had her pined up against their lockers or bent over a chair in their fantasies. Mike Newton of coarse was by far the worst as he had her screaming him name as he took her over the hood of his car. Suddenly I found myself wanting to rip his head off and throw it across the room. Not like it was really any of my business maybe Bella has feeling for Mike and wanted to scream out his name. All I knew was I couldn't quit looking at her or get enough of her smell.

"Edward we have to be careful…I don't think she has figured out what we are yet and we don't know if she's like us or not"

I again glanced in her direction. "I think we should wait and be for sure…."

I nodded my head once and turned my attention back to Bella. The smell was increasing with each step she took. I opened my mouth slightly to taste it. It was far more spectacular than I had expected. It was like drinking heaven.

"We have to tell Carlisle"

I watched as she spoke with my sisters her voice was angelic and I could listen to her all day. She spoke to everyone with such respect even though Rosalie was her usual rude self. She had been raised in a formal setting that was clear. Then it was my turn…Alice spoke my name and I took a deep breath in anticipation of meeting those eyes. She shifted her hips and drew her hand behind her back. Her right leg bent as she leaned back and touched her calf where her boots ended. She then trailed a line from the top of her calves to the hem of her skirt all the while looking at me with those chocolate pools she had for eyes. I tried to read her mind but it was silent.

"_What is she thinking Edward? " "I…I...can't read it Alice…I can't read it_"

"_are you fucking kidding me Edward why can't you read it_?"

I heard Alice giggle then as she was bouncing in her seat.

"_Defiantly a vampire then…with great taste in clothes"_

I sat there in awe as I listened to Alice invite her to set with us. Then I watched her turn slowly to go back to her table, while not taking her eyes away from mine. I couldn't help myself as my eyes never left her ass as she walked away. A strange sensation was slowly welling up in my stomach. Once she sat down she crossed her legs causing her black skirt to rise up her thighs. I could see the beautiful white flesh of the inside of her right thigh. The sensation in my stomach grew and I had to get out of here and away from that smell. But I couldn't move, I was totally caught up in the sight of her bare thighs. What was wrong with me? I had read about lust and love in millions of books, yet I had never experienced it. I was never able to understand how anyone could be so controlled by another person. The ache I was now feeling was both very enjoyable and yet strangely terrifying. Leave it to Jasper to bring me back to reality.

"Hey Edward….could you turn down the hormones or give Alice and I the keys to the car?

I hadn't realized until now that the internal battle that was raging inside my cold dead heart was also a very real and growing problem inside my jeans. Emmett and Rosalie focused their attention to me. WOW….dude what the hell happened? Emmett barked.

"Its called Channel boots and a well fitting thong" smirked Alice.

Apparently my growing erection had gotten more than just my attention.

"Edward were you just staring at the ass of a human?" questioned Emmet. "Nope…but he was staring at the ass of a very beautiful…" her voice went silent as Alice mouthed the word …_Vampire_.

**BPOV**

I had the next two classes Angela. She seemed too quiet and I wanted to make sure she was alright. I had been playing the conversation with the Cullen's over and over in my head. Edward was beautiful but I'm sure he was just a huge ball of male hormones and I just didn't have time to play that game right now. But still his scent…I just couldn't shake it.

"Hey Angela…um is everything ok? Did I upset you with what I did in the cafeteria?"

Angela looked up at me quickly and stuttered as she spoke.

"Oh um no….Bella I'm not upset at all…actually I really enjoyed watching Jessica as she watched you."

The smile had returned to her face.

"Jessica isn't a very nice person to me most of the time."

I watched as she scanned the room to see who was listening. She then leaned closer in to me as she spoke in a whisper.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded my head and leaned into her as well.

"You see I really want to be on the dance team. I have wanted to since they started talking about it last year. Then problem is that I have no idea how to make up a dance routine. I know Jessica will make the team because she always gets what she wants……I just really love to dance and I just don't know…"

I smiled at Angela as I took her left hand in mine.

"Angela you have been such a wonderful friend to me and have not spoken a bad word about anyone. I can tell you have a great heart and you deserve to have a wish come true."

She began to blush as she lowered her eyes to my hand holding hers.

"I want you to remember that Jessica doesn't always get everything she wants…..She really wants Edward Cullen but….well…that isn't going to happen now is it?

She shrugged her shoulders not removing her eyes from our hands. "Can you now keep a secret?"

Her eyes now met mine and she quickly shook her head yes. I leaned further into her stopping when my lips were inches from her left ear.

"I want to help you make the dance team…..I lied to Jessica, I can dance. I need to tie up a few things but I really want to help you. But we have to keep this a secret. Can you do that?

I leaned back so that I could clearly see her entire face. Her eyes were wide and her smile nearly covering her face.

"Bella can I ask you a question first? Again the eyes went to her lap.

"How well can you dance? Not that I don't believe you….it's just that…."

I stopped her before she could finish her question. "Ange have you hear of a place called Julliard?"

Her eyes shot up and stared frantically at mine.

"Yes….it's in New York…I've tried to get in for the past three summers but my auditions haven't been good enough even for the summer camps."

I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped my arms in a hug….

" Well….I've turned them down five times…but I promise to audition for you so that you can see for yourself,"

She hugged me tighter and I could hear her voice crack as she was beginning to cry. "You don't have to audition for me…you have no reason to lie to me."

We released our hold on each other. "No really I do Ange….and besides it is a stress relief for me to dance. I don't know about you but when I dance….its….its….well I'm still very much a virgin but I can't imagine even sex feeling better than that." Angela's eyes widened…" You're still a virgin? But what you did in the cafeteria? You were screaming orgasm."

" I laughed and began to stand as the class room emptied. "Yes…girl I am still very much a virgin….I haven't even kissed a boy yet. My friend from my old dance team Lauren used to call me the seductive saint because of my ability to dance like a stripper and keep my virtue intact."

**first hit the green review and then hit the next chapter button**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I own nothing…..Stephanie is the puppet master**

**I hadn't realized how addictive writing my own version of this would be.**

**I have several of you who have me on your favorite list and I say thank you**

**Mild lemon alert…rated M for a reason**

**And now chapter five……**

**BPOV**

We both began to laugh as we exited the classroom. Our lockers were not far apart and we kept talking the entire time as we made our way down the hall. Once we were making our way to the parking lot Angela saw Ben. I noticed her breathing pick up. I followed her eyes to find the reason for her sudden increase in heart rate. Her eyes never left his body. He was a cute enough kid. Dark hair, skinny, nice skin. I began to chuckle as his glasses made him look like a high school age Harry Potter. Before she could speak his eyes met hers and I could hear his heart rate increase.

"Hey Angela…" his voice cracked as he said her name.

"Hi Ben…" she said his name with a sigh and I was suddenly embarrassed to be so close.

I cleared my throat and they both jumped out of their locked gaze. I hated that I had broken their gaze it was obvious they cared for each other.

"So Ange let me give you my number so that we can get started on that project we discussed"

I took out my cell phone and exchanged numbers with her. "Call me later so we can iron out the details…Ok"

I shoved my phone back into my purse and quickly left Angela with Ben without saying another word. I hated that I had interrupted a private moment between them….maybe it could be salvaged. I walked quick and tried to keep a human pace as I made my way to the parking lot. I cleared the metal doors that opened to the parking lot. As I reached the steps that lead to the lot and my car I noticed two things.

First Mike Newton and two other boys were blocking my path. Second… Edward Cullen and his shiny Volvo parked by my car. He was leaning against his bumper arms crossed staring at the three boys who blocked the space between us. His family was beside him except for Rosalie who was standing at the front of my car. I removed my key from my purse and took in a huge breath. I took two steps down when Mike Newton said my name. I had hoped he was waiting for someone else. I had been looking at Edward and now turned my attention to Mike who was staring at my chest. I took an addition step that placed me eight inched from Mike and the two other boys. Mike continued to stare at my breast.

"Hey Bella, how was your first day at school? "

His eyes shifted back and for between my breast. He didn't' even seem to notice that I hadn't answered his question. I was about to have some fun with him…

"So…um... I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me on Friday."

Still I didn't answer him. He just kept looking at my breast like his was having his own little fantasy with them. I didn't have time for this anymore…I crossed my arms across my breast and that seem to bring him out of his fantasy. He eyes blinked several times and his eyes now found mine.

"I'm sorry….um what did you say Bell?" A big smile now covered his face.

"I didn't say anything." I said rudely to him.

"So what do you...you want to see a movie or what?"

"Oh you were asking me." I said raising my index finger of my right hand and placed it in the center of my bare chest.

"Who else would I be asking?" He jokingly asked.

" well you were staring at my boobs as you were talking and I was just waiting for them to answer…..they've never spoken before at least not to my knowledge"

The two boys beside him began laughing as Mike turned a dark shade of red. I looked pass Mike to Edwards face…he was laughing and this made me grin.

"Mike…you seem like a straight forward kind of guy….and I respect that….but dude….."

My eyes met his as I went in for the kill..."I wouldn't fuck you for practice"

He never knew what hit him. I looked at Edward who was smiling this amazing half grin. The two boys that stood beside him were doubled over in laughter. I took this opportunity to step around them and walk to my car. As I approached my car I could not take my eyes away from Edward. I could feel Mike Newton staring at my ass and I knew he could hear what I was about to say.

"Newton quit staring at my ass…it won't go out with you either."

I clicked my key fob and the top came down and the engine came to life. I had to wait for a few minutes as the line was long to get out of the parking lot. I decided to make some phone calls while I was waiting. I decided to call my oldest friend in the world…Lauren. Her phone rang several times and then went to voice mail. As I was about to leave a message Alice motioned for me to pull out in front of Edwards car to get in line. I waved thanks and pulled out.

I glanced back several times to see Edward eyes staring at me. I was about to turn right out of the parking lot when I remembered I needed to head to the library and try to fine some language books. So I headed towards the north of town. The wind felt good in my hair that I decided to take the long way. I turned up the volume on my stereo and nearly forgot about the car full of Cullen's behind me. I glanced in my rearview to find Edward about to pass me. He passed me with ease and I have to admit it pissed me off.

I was doing 80 and he was nearly 4 car lengths ahead. I floored it...100…110...120. Finally I caught up to him…oh how I was enjoying this. I moved into the left hand lane to pass him and was directly at his driver's side door. He looked over at me and shook his head, giving it a little more gas and pulling slightly ahead.

"Ok Cullen if that is how we play this"

I was almost pushing 130 when I caught back up to him and pulled alongside. I gave him a quick smile and waved goodbye as I hit my nitrous oxide. I glanced at my speedometer once I couldn't see him anymore …155.

EPOV

My last class of the day was with Emmett. I had discussed with Alice that we needed to fill in our siblings on our discovery of Bella. Alice said she would handle Rosalie and Jasper and I would handle Emmet.

"Dude are you shitting me?" Emmet said surprised.

No it's for real but we have to be really careful around her because we have no clue how long ago she was changed and we don't want to scare her off."

Emmett agreed and we decided to keep a close watch. We made our way out to the parking lot trying to get there before Bella. I noticed Mike, Eric and Tyler standing on the stairs laughing. I tried really hard not to listen to their pathetic hormonal ramblings. The doors to the building swung open and Bella emerged carrying her book bag and purse. She didn't seem to notice the three boys until she reached to top of the steps. That's when I could no longer ignore what they were saying.

"_Ok guys 20 bucks says I will have Bella Swans lips on my Johnson before midnight on Friday night."_

His current fantasy was of Bella leaned over his lap in a movie theater. Her hands were unbuttoning his jean and retrieving his erection… placing her face in his lap. Her perfect lips sucking him fiercely. Why did it bother me so much what Mike wanted to do to Bella? He had so many fantasies about other girls and I was always able to ignore them. What if she had feeling for Mike or Eric or even Tyler. I continued to watch as Bella took a few steps stopping at the step above where the boys blocked her path.

"_Hey Bella… how was your first day at school?_ "

Mike didn't seem to notice that Bella had not answered him. I decided I needed to get a closer view of the situation. To my shock Mike was staring at _her breast._

She still hadn't answered him but she had noticed him staring at her breast.

"_I didn't say anything_." Bella finally spoke.

"_So what do you...you want to see a movie or what_?"

Could he possibly be so stupid? He was speaking for one to a vampire and second he was disrespecting her. I felt the anger begin to build and a low growl come from deep inside me.

"Edward…cool it just watch her she has this…" Alice cautioned me

"_Oh where you speaking to me_?"

Bella was playing with him.

"_Who else would I be speaking to?"_ Go ahead Mike dig your own grave

" _well you were staring at my boobs as you were talking and I was just waiting for them to answer…..they've never spoken before at least not to my knowledge_….."

Alice was right she did have this. I was actually having fun watching this.

"_Mike…you seem like a straight forward kind of guy….and I respect that….but dude….." I wouldn't fuck you for practice"_

She was looking directly into my eyes as she delivered that final punch. And with those words she made it crystal clear to me she didn't have any feelings for Mike. I continued to watch her as she made her way past them. She had been in control of the situation the entire time.

"_Newton quit staring at my ass…it won't go out with you either_"

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she click her key fob.

Once we were all in the car we discussed how much control she seemed to have. Rosalie couldn't shut up about her car and Alice was making plans to get a look at her closet. Emmett decided he would put some of her phrases in his insult library. Alice assured us that she saw nothing in the next few days that would be of any concern. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible to speak with Carlisle. Alice suggested being nice and let Bella pull out in front of us. I honestly had already planned on doing just that. I noticed that she appeared to change her mind at the last minute as to which way to turn. I noticed she didn't look in her rear view for several minutes. I decided I really wanted to get home and catch Carlisle before he left the house. I passed her with little effort. Her car may be cute but that is where it ended. I had Rosalie to thank for the minor tweaks' she had given my car. Suddenly Bella cute little car was alongside me...I speed up. She matched me again…this time she waved her hand at me …..And she was gone!

"Holy shit Edward the girl has nitrous…." Rosalie cried from the back seat.

"How fucking cool is that….a hot vampire who owns a car with great big turbo charged balls.

BPOV

To my utter disappointment the library only had a few language books and nothing I couldn't already speak and write. Feeling really down I headed back home. Lauren returned my call as I reached Uncle Charlie drive way. I spent the next twenty minutes talking to her about what kind of day I had leaving out the Edward part.

"So tell me any hot guys?"

Lauren always teased me about my lack of boyfriend status and I just wasn't in the mood.

"Ugh Lauren you know I'm on a mission for Parasciva"

I told her about my new found project Angela and most of all only friend in this town. Lauren was a better dancer than I ever hope to be but I am certain she would say the same about me. I invited her to come and help

"Seriously Bells you tell me when and I'm there…any excuse to dance and I'm all over it."

I told Lauren I would call her with the details and then hung up. Uncle Charlie made it home a few minutes later so I decided it was time to be social.

"Hey Bella…" uncle Charlie said as he opened the door.

"Hey Uncle Charlie, how was your day?"

"Oh the usual nothing special."

He removed his gun belt from around his hip. He sat in his recliner and removed his boots. "So did you meet any new friends today" he was still removing his boots and wasn't looking at me.

"Well actually I meet Angela Webber today and Jessica Stanley. And I had a rather interesting conversation with Mike Newton."

I sat down on the sofa and pulled my feet up beside me. "Do I want to know about this conversation?"

He looked at me while reclining in his chair. I decided not to give him all the details.

"Basically Mike Newton is a waste of skin and I won't be hanging around him or his buddy's."

His face was motionless as he continued to look at me and listen.

"You never did tell me how Piassava has been...is she well"

Parasciva and Uncle Charlie had always been on good terms she had always spoken highly about him and I'm certain that assisted in her decision to send me here.

"She really good…and she sends her love." The more we spoke of her the more I miss her.

"Is she still telling old stories to whoever will listen?"

Uncle Charlie never believed in any the legends Paschiva spoke of. He believed folk lore was old people's way of keeping their youth alive.

"She used to tell me of stories about these people who were walking dead or something. You know like vampires….she said that she knew of a family that had been cursed by an ancient evil vampire….I can never remember the entire story."

After listening to him I felt it better to lie to him. "Not so much anymore" It just better not to talk about this with him. We continued to play catch up and I chose to limit what information I gave him. Later that evening I told Uncle Charlie that I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Good night Bells sweet dreams"

"Night Uncle Charlie..."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I lay across my bed and let my mind drift off…I was remembering that wonderful aroma of Edward. I could see his beautiful face so clearly. I wanted so badly to touch his perfect skin. To run my fingers along his chest…inhaling his scent. I closed my eyes and began to fantasize about all the things I wanted to do with him.

_Kissing me with his perfect lips his tongue tracing my bottom lip. Opening my mouth to stroke my tongue with his. My hands in his hair along his neck. Kisses along my jaw and down my neck gently sucking the area where my neck and shoulder meet. Hands sliding down my sides brushing the sides of my breasts. Palming one while his mouth captured the nipple of the other, sucking and nipping at the stiff peak. Moving back to my neck whispering…"I want you Bella" then nibbling my ear lobe. The feeling of his growing cock against my center as I grind my very aroused pussy against him. Gliding his hands past the lace of my panties and palming my bare flesh. Removing my hands from his neck and finding the button of his jeans. Quickly releasing his very hard thick cock and stroking from base to tip. "I want you too…Edward." Ripping my panties from my body in one quick motion while positioning his cock at my wet and ready entrance. "Are you sure Bella….please tell me to stop if this isn't what you want." I wrap my legs around his hips. "Please Edward I want you inside me now." His lips capture mine as I await the feeling of his cock filling me__**.**_

_**RING RING RING**_

I grab my phone from the night stand recognizing the name instantly

"Hello Grandmother"

**Nothing like getting cock blocked by your Grandmother**

**I have to admit I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Thank you for reading …next chapter tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own noting but my plot….Stephanie is still in charge**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and I hope you are laughing along with me.**

* * *

Chapter 6……

**The Cullen's house**

Carlisle was home when I pulled into the drive. I ran into the house as fast as I could.

"Carlisle" I said, as I opened the front door. "Yes Edward I'm in my office"

I ran through the living room and up the stairs. I made my way down the long hallway and into his office Alice was at my heels.

"Hey kids…what can I do for you?"

Alice jumped up on his desk. "Guess what we found today?"

She acted like Bella was a shiny new toy. I interrupted…" Carlisle we met a new student today and it turns out she may be a vampire."

Carlisle reclines back into his chair. "Edward, Alice what makes you think this?"

Emmett and Rosalie entered the room hand in hand. We began to tell him of the events of the day.

"Yea Carlisle she is amazing…and she has great taste in shoes" Carlisle didn't look amused.

"Do we know how long ago she was turned?" Carlisle directed this question to Alice.

"Well I can't be for sure…but I can tell you she isn't your standard garden variety vampire….she doesn't realize we are vampires….I can't explain it yet Carlisle….something is missing. But she knows how to take care of herself."

Carlisle turned his next question to me. "Edward did you get anything from her thoughts?"

I knew he was going to ask this question.

"Carlisle that the really strange part…..I can't hear anything." I felt so useless…this was my one job to protect my family and I was failing.

"I need you to get her over here tomorrow. I need to speak with her personally."

I would love nothing more than to have Bella in this house. To smell her wonderful intoxicating aroma. I would never get enough of simply looking into her deep chocolate eyes…..that was another thing I didn't understand…how could she have human eyes?

'Carlisle, Alice isn't kidding when she say she isn't like us. Her eyes are brown and I could swear I heard a heart beat a few times."

"Interesting….. well then get her over here tomorrow and we will find out more then"

Carlisle face looked as in deep thought but his mind was reciting an old foo fighters song, he was hiding something. I walked out of Carlisle office and into my room. I sat back on my floor like I had done this morning. Looking out of my window and into the trees I found my mind wondering back to the first moment I laid eyes on her.

I replayed my image of her running her fingers up her calf ending at the hem of her skirt. Watching her perfect ass as she walked back to her chair and most important her inner thigh when she sat down. What I wouldn't give to be able to kiss that pale skin. For one moment be a thought in her mind. I had always resolved myself that I was meant to always be alone…maybe I still was…I was getting ahead of myself. She was so beautiful that she had to have someone somewhere waiting for her. Still I could not shake the images of her….before I knew it I was fantasying about being with her.

Running my hands gently up and down her thighs. Kissing and licking all the way to her wet core. Having my hands in her long curls that hung down her back. Feeling my lips caressing hers in earnest and I would slide my tongue in to meet hers. Palming her perfect white breast while running my thumb back and forth over her hard nipples. Listening as my name rolled off her perfect lips as I touched her…I was out of control….I was no better than Mike Newton.

I wanted Bella, not just for a few hours of meaningless sex. I wanted to know everything about her…her favorite song, her favorite color, her every thought. I wanted Bella to want me as I wanted her. The more I pictured her in my mind the stronger my need grew. My erection was now directing my every thought and needed to be dealt with…. I needed to hunt…

**BPOV**

The next morning the sun did not make an appearance. I had decided to blend in a little today so I dressed in dark jeans and a light blue Dolce and Gabana wrap around sweater. I decided to wear my silver tiffany's heart pendant that I wore in memory of my mother. I never knew her but Paschiva said I looked exactly like her. Charlie was gone by the time I got down stairs. I decided to give Paschiva a call before I left for school.

"Hello Bella darling" just hearing her voice made me happy.

"Hello to you" I said with a smile.

"You better get going to school it is going to be an important day."

Her words caught me off guard. "Why do you say that?"

I unlike Uncle Charlie believed she could see the future.

"You are going to meet someone who can help to solve the riddle." I believed until now.

"Ok Paschiva and how will I know when I've met him?" This would be a good one….

" He will understand what you are saying…now go to school now!"

And with that she hung up the phone. I grabbed my purse and out the door I flew. I made it to the parking lot to find the Cullen's already there and chose an empty spot not far away. I unplugged my cell phone from the car charger and opened my car door. Alice was bouncing as she made her way in my direction. The rest of the Cullen's in tow including Edward.

I could not help myself as I stared at his perfect body. He was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his waist and a dark gray sweater that looked like it was made just to show off his chiseled physique. His aroma arrived before he did and I drank it in……I about to joined the wet panty party with Jessica Stanley when Alice spoke my name.

"Hey Bella….are you wearing Dolce?" I love this girl….

" Yes ma'am I am and thank you for noticing."

Edward stood literally 6 inches from me when he spoke my name.

"Bella" his magical voice danced in my brain.

I was about to acknowledge him when my cell phone began to ring. I glanced down at the number it was Paschiva.

"Oh I'm sorry to be rude but I must take this call it's my Mamameir…err….my." Before I could translate Edward spoke with a big smile.

"Your grandmother" I was stunned…my phone rang again and again.

"Bella you need to answer your phone."

Edward brought me out of my state of utter astonishment.

"Hello...yes… Mamameir" How in the hell did Edward know what I had said?

"My sweet Bella….I told you he would understand you. Talk to him… trust him….he understands more than you think. You aren't the only special person walking the earth."

I could not take my eyes off Edward. "Oh and my Bella….be honest with him…he can hear what I am saying to you now….good bye sweet heart."

Edward confirmed what she was saying by simply nodding his head…our eyes still locked. I was frozen where I stood…Edward eyes locked in mine. Paschiva words burning in my memory…." _Trust him….he understands more than you think..."_

How was this possible? I always believed I was the only one of my kind….were their other Vampires? Edward reached up and took my phone away from my ear….his hand was ice cold…his touch was electrifying I gasped as I continued to look into his eye. So many thoughts were running inside my head….it was if my entire life was being played out for me over and over.

His touch….it was so much more than I had ever dreamed…I needed more. I closed the distance between our bodies and threw myself into his chest my hands on either side of my face. I buried my face in his sweater and lost myself in his scent. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. I have no idea how long I stayed there…I never wanted to leave. I wanted to smell him and feel him forever. Slowly I raised my face from his chest and felt his chin graze my temple. I couldn't wait to look into his face as I pushed my head back a little further.

"Bella are you alright?" His voice was pure ecstasy.

"Yes…I'm sorry …I shouldn't have done that…" as I continued to push away from him.

He tightened his grip…" Don't be sorry…I'm not"

His eyes were liquid gold and his breath was like a gentle breeze on a hot day. I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms surrounded by his scent.

"Bella….as much I want to stay like this with you, we need to go somewhere and talk."

Raising his hand to my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb. I had so many questions I wanted him to answer for me, but at that moment all I wanted was to stay there touching him. I closed my eyes and decided to just ask the most burning question I had.

"Edward…..I need to ask you something….and it's going to sound crazy."

I opened my eyes to find his eyes still warm liquid pools.

"It's important that I know this before I go anywhere with you"

Paschiva had said he was to be trusted and that he understood me more than I thought. Although I didn't trust him yet….I had total trust in her.

"You can ask me anything Bella and I will never think it is sounds crazy"

He dropped his hand from my face and placed his arm back around my waist.

"I need to know…..Edward are you….I mean…could it be possible..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence before he lowered his face to my right ear and replied in a deep, sultry whisper…

" Yes my Bella, I'm a vampire just like you."

If I could cry I would have been balling….could this be true? I threw my arms around his neck and again closed any space that could have been between us. I could not get close enough to this wonderful man.

"Oh thank god…." Was all I could whisper.

His arms tighter around my waist his face in the crook of my neck. "I need to take you to see Carlisle…my father...he will have the answers we both need."

To my dismay the bell rang signaling the need for me to go to class.

"Is he a …." I couldn't even finish my sentences.

"Yes Bella…we all are…me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie…my mother Esme and Carlisle."

I released my arms from around his neck and slid them down his chest; I didn't want to break our connection.

"After school we will go to my house and talk about everything…you don't have to worry, you will be safe there."

He motioned for us to walk toward the building as he reached for my hand. I eagerly intertwined my fingers with his as we walked slowly. I felt certain that no matter where we went I would always be safe with Edward…."_trust him "_

"Bella, what do you have first period?" He squeezed my hand a little as he asked.

"Spanish" I replied, not ready to let go of his hand.

"Good …me as well and I wasn't ready to let you go yet. I looked into his face and could not help but match his smile.

We walked hand in hand up the steps and to the metal door. Edward being the perfect gentleman opened the door for me. His siblings stood in a line just inside the door way. Alice was jumping up and down as she threw her arms around me….

" Oh my gosh Bella…I'm so happy…we are going to be so close and share so much."

Edward never let go of my hand as she crushed me in a hug. Emmett held out his fist for Edward to bump..." way to go bro…she's fucking hot!!"

Ok….that was uncomfortable. My eyes went to Rosalie who shrugged and replied…." Yea Edward…I'd do her."

Everyone except me laughed…" it's a joke sweetheart" Edward whispered in my ear squeezing my hand again.

"We will see you guys at lunch….Bella is coming home with us today to talk with Carlisle." Edward said as he pulled me along to class.

The second bell hadn't rung just yet when we made it to class. Angela was in the same chair as yesterday and Mike Newton was in his chair directly behind mine talking to some of his friends. Angela's face was priceless as he eyes fixated on our hands intertwined. I was about to let go of his hand when he escorted me to my seat. Edward reluctantly dropped my hand as he turned his attention to Mike

"Newton…you're in my seat."

Mike took a long slow look at Edward before he spoke.

"Sorry Cullen…I was here first." His voice was smug.

"Newton…you can either move on your own or I can move you ...your choise."

The room was beginning to fill and the bell was going to ring at any second.

"I was setting here yesterday…where were you?

My guess was that Mike wasn't the smartest kid at the school. Edward was much bigger than him and a Vampire to boot.

"Mike….you have 2 seconds to move your ass out of my chair before I bury you in it."

I had decided Mike had taken extra stupid pills or just had ball of steel to any event Edward was about to kill him. Edward lowered his head and shoulders and placed his hand on Mikes left shoulder.

" Mike I have given you two warnings…trust me there will not be a third…you are crazy if you think you are setting this close to MY girlfriend ."

Had I heard him right? Did Edward just call me his girlfriend? I couldn't believe it…I've never had a boyfriend… and the thought of having a relationship with Edward had crossed my mind. But surely he had to have someone; we will have to discuss this later. Mikes eyes were huge as he finally stood up. Angela and I were staring at each other as she mouthed…..WOW to me, I couldn't respond. Mike began to walk to the back of the room when Edward got his attention once again.

"Hey Newton…don't forget to make good on you bet you lost from yesterday…..I can assure you your Johnson will never make it to Bellas lips.

Edward took his seat behind me and began playing with my hair. The rest of the period seemed to fly by as I could feel him curling the ends of my hair around his fingers. Please god let him never stop, I said to myself and thankfully he never did. When class had ended Angela got my attention.

"Bella…I got some of the details on that project we are going to work on."

I had been throwing some dance steps around in my head when I went hunting last night.

" Sweet!!

We need to find a place to get together and work on it….but somewhere no one will see"

I was at a loss for where this would take place.

"Hey Angela…can I let a couple of other people in on what we are doing? I promise they will keep our secret and they may be able to help."

Her face appeared to be puzzled as she responded. "I trust you Bella…whatever you think can help us."

I smiled at her and got up from my seat. Edward hand found mine and intertwined our fingers.

"Ready Bella?" His voice was low.

"OK Ange I will work on things on my end and get something going soon...ok?"

Edward and I walked hand in hand out of the room. We didn't have any other classes together until after lunch so he would walk me to each class always brushing his thumb across my cheek and smiling sweetly. I could hardly wait for lunch.

I quickly discovered that the Cullen's sat at the same table in the same chairs every day. Edward held my hand again as we walked into the cafeteria. He pulled a chair for me and sat in the chair beside me. Just as in Spanish class he began playing with my hair. No one said a word they just watched us. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"So…I just have one question for you Bella."

Edward was rubbing the back of my hand in slow circles.

"Yes ma'am Ms Rosalie?"

I was afraid of what she wanted to know after her comment earlier.

"Since you're now a member of this family…can I drive your car?"

I wasn't certain of what she meant by being a member of the family so I decided to go with it and laugh with everyone else

I listened as the family discussed in hush tones the plans for the ride home. I had a hard time concentrating with Edward fingers softly messaging mine. Once lunch was over we made our way to class. Luckily we sat together in Biology. We spent the hour hold hands under the table and exchanging quick glances at each other. His smell was intoxicating and I began to fantasize about what I would like to do with him on this table. Finally class was over and we made our way to the parking lot as students parted and allowed us to walk by.

Our cars weren't park far from each other. Emmitt suggested that I follow them in my car. I decided I didn't want to be away from Edward.

"Edward are you picky about who drives your car?"

I was about to do something I had never done since I got my car.

"No …I let my sibling drive once in a while…why?"

He knew where I was going with this he was just playing with me. I tossed my keys in the air at him... "how about you let this be a once in a while…and drive a real car."

He tossed his keys at Emmett and hit my remote start.

"First off I do drive a real car and second…yesss!!"

He ran around to my passenger door and opened it. I slide in and pulled on my seat belt. He slide into my driver's seat but didn't buckle in.

"Ok…Edward, I'm trusting you to drive my most prized possession…be nice, but have a lot of fucking fun!!"

I wanted him to see what my baby could do. Emmett let us pull ahead of him in line before Edward responded.

We turned out of the parking lot and headed for his house. I had so many question I wanted answered I was afraid I would be able to get them all out. Edward was having so much fun with my car I wondered if he had forgotten I was there. I was about to interrupt his bliss when my cell phone rang.

"Hello…" Edward turned down the radio.

"Bella….how are you my love?" Paschiva…oh thank god! "I'm really good…how about you?" Her voice was warm as always.

"Bella do you have the scrolls with you? Honey you need to let the people see them…they can help."

I wasn't sure about letting the Cullen's know about my family.

"Yes…I have it…but are you sure about that?"

Why I was suddenly questioning her I do not know.

"Bella…it's time to follow your heart…its ok."

I realized I had come to forks not only to solve a riddle but to find Edward. It was ok to feel wanted and to want someone for myself.

"Everything ok Bella?" Edward sounded alarmed.

"Most defiantly" I responded.

Edward seem to shift in his seat he began to run his fingers through his messy hair. Finally he spoke.

"Bella can I ask you a rather personal question? He continued to stare at the road ahead.

"Sure..." I was afraid how personal he was about to get.

"Well…I think I may have misspoke myself earlier today….and I need to know if I need to apologize……um Bella do you have a boyfriend back home?"

I began to go back to the conversation between Edward and Mike Newton. He had referred to me as his girlfriend.

"No Edward I have never had a boyfriend …ever."

He was now looking at me.

"Have you ever considered having one?"

Oh god...I had considered it a million times, but I had always been around humans.

"Well yes….I have, but it would depend on several things."

This time I looked away.

"May I inquire as to your stipulations?"

Paschiva words were now flooding my mind…._"follow your heart its ok"_.

"It's not really stipulations…so to speak, it's just that if I had a boyfriend he would have to understand that I have rules in my life that are there for my own good and I refuse to break them."

I had never really looked at my promise to Paschiva as rules…but that really is what they are.

"So if said candidate was willing to accept the rules you have then you would be ok with having a boyfriend?"

I looked back at him.

"I doubt any boy human or vampire would accept my rules, but yes if he was willing…then yes"

His smile widened…"

"What about you Edward, do you have a girlfriend?"

The thought of someone else holding Edward's heart wasn't something I wanted to think about. He was seriously good looking and a really nice guy. Best to just rip the band-aid off quickly.

"No Bella, I've never had a girlfriend."

Inside I was screaming like a girl, while outside I was setting perfectly still.

"Ok…one last question?" Edward broke me from my internal scream fest.

"Fire at will..."

He chuckled at my last statement.

"Bella….can I have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Did he just say what I thought he did….he has to out of his mind…he didn't even ask about the rules.

"Um Edward…I haven't even told you what my rules are."

The car had slowed and we were now turning down an almost hidden road.

"Bella…we are both Vampires, we have all the time in the world to discuss our rules."

He had a point and I really wanted him to be a big part of my world…

"Edward….it would be my pleasure to be your girlfriend."

So Edward and Bella have found each other.

I wanted to share that I recently found a really cute story that you might want to check out

_babies on their mind by cecilia1204_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea Yea Yea still don't own a bloody thing……**

**Thank you to ****tillynat for****your review and to everyone who has me on their favorites…ya'll rock**

**Chapter seven………**

He continued to pull my car up the long drive way. The road was heavily covered in foliage and could be Easley overlooked from the road. The road continued to wind and turn as the huge white house came into view. The house was large and reminded me somewhat of the home I shared with Parasciva. The front of the house appeared to be at least three stories tall. He stopped my car directly in front of the steps leading up to the house. He quickly got out of the car and came around to open my door. He extended his hand to help me stand. He kept hold of my hand and tried to lead me onto the porch when suddenly Rosalie was blocking my path.

" Bella…before I can give you my permission to date my brother I have to check your credentials….Ill need names and phone numbers of all former lovers. Or you could let me borrow your car for an hour….the choice is up to you."

Edward still had my keys and was about to protest.

"Well since I have no former lovers' numbers to give you I guess you can go play in my car."

I motioned for Edward to give me the keys and I removed my thumb drive from the ring. I tossed the keys to her and told her to keep it in the country. Edward reached once again for my hand and led me to the front door. Once inside the house I was instantly taken back to my time with Paschiva. The room was light and open and decorated simple yet elegant. It was easy to see seven adults lived in this home. On the far wall contained the largest flat screen I had ever seen. At the back of the room was a beautiful grand piano. A large staircase seemed to stand alone in the middle of the space. It leads to a large landing that appeared to be the second floor. Standing at the top of the stairs was a slender, petite woman. She reminds me of the pinup girls of the 1940s she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"Bella, welcome to our home" the woman began to walk down the steps.

From my left appeared a very handsome man. His hair was light and he was dressed in a nice shirt and tie. The two met at the foot of the stairs. The man took the hand of the beautiful woman as they walked in my direction. Edward placed his hand at the small of my back and ushered me toward them.

"Esme, Carlisle...this is my Bella" his voice had such sweetness as he introduced me.

"Bella…these are my parents Carlisle and Esme"

He said their names with such reverence and love.

"Shall we go into the dining room and talk" Carlisle suggested.

"I think that is a great idea…I have a million questions and Edward says you may have some answers"

I had waited long enough to get the answers to my questions. The dining room was decorated in the same fashion as the living room. A large oblong mahogany table sat in the middle. Carlisle pulled out a chair for Esme and Edward did the same for me. Alice and Jasper finally made their way into the room. Edward took my hand in his and placed them both on his thigh

"Well Bella, I understand you have several questions for us…but I was hoping to ask you a few if you don't mind?"

His face was gentle and Edward squeezed my hand.

"No I don't mind at all; feel free to ask me anything."

Everyone shifted in their seats except for Edward and me.

"Ok great…first question that I have is how long ago were you changed."

I didn't understand what he meant by this…changed into what, I look at him bewildered. "I am sorry sir; I don't understand what you mean by changed."

I looked at him then at Esme and back to Carlisle. "I mean to say how long have you been a vampire?"

I wasn't sure how to answer him and not sound like I was being disrespectful. "I was born this way….and I'm only half vampire. I do have some human traits."

I let go of Edwards's hand placing both of mine on the large table.

"I'm sorry did you say you're only half vampire?" Did he think I was lying? "Yes sir, um I have a number of human traits."

Now I was uncomfortable and decided maybe this was a really bad idea.

"Bella...no need to be afraid as we mean you no harm." Suddenly I felt at ease.

"Would you like to hear my family story?" I began reaching for my thumb drive. "Do you have a computer I can borrow?"

Without a word Edward rose and returned with a lap top. I slid in the thumb drive and opened the file. I was about to speak when my cell phone rang.

"That is her grandmother…she will explain everything." Alice finally spoke.

"Hello" I said softly.

"Bella let me speak to wise old man" she asked.

"Parasciva there isn't an old man here…I'm sorry" everyone began to laugh and stare at Carlisle.

"Bella that would be me…I may look thirty but in actually I nearly 400."

How could this be possible? I handed my phone to Carlisle who began speaking to Paschiva in Romanian. He was fluent and spoke even better than me. I turned to Edward who was staring intently at Carlisle.

"Edward how many languages do you and Carlisle speak?"

He turned his gaze to me and smiled. "I've lost track of how many Carlisle does…but last time I counted I spoke 8"

Carlisle motioned for me to pass the lap top to him. I watched him as he scanned the document carefully. He continued his conversation and made many references to me and the document. Finally he wish her a good day and handed me back my phone. He continued to look at the screen as he motioned for Edward to join him.

"Look at this phrase here Edward. I haven't seen this in a long time…since my youth to be exact."

Edward began to read it in words I don't understand. I watched as he continued to point and read and share looks with Carlisle. This went on for what seemed like hours and then I just couldn't take it anymore.

" Excuse me…I understand you guys are having a great time reading that to each other but if you don't mind…I've been waiting my whole life to know what it all means."

Suddenly both of their heads shot up and stared at me.

"Oh my …Bella I'm sorry…please forgive my rudeness. It was not my intention. By all means…I m happy to tell you what this says…as much as I can translate."

My fists were in balls and I could actually feel a growl deep in my throat.

"Bella, how old are you?" Edward asked.

"Seventeen…why?

They each looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

"How long until your 18th birthday?" Carlisle inquired.

"Six months…again why?"

They looked at each other again as though they were having their own conversation. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed them to tell me something. Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella between this document and my conversation with your grandmother I may be able to give you some answers. I will have to look up a few words as I cannot recall their meaning. I promise to get that done quickly. First I want to tell you I'm sorry about your mother. I can guess by this document how old she was at her death. I also know your grandmother has given you some guideline as to how you should keep certain virtues intact. I am trusting you have done that. Basically the document says that the curse that was placed on your family can be reversed but it has stipulations. One of those stipulations is that you remain a virgin until a certain time. Now the time is one thing I need to look up and translate. It further tells that you alone cannot break the curse. You will need the help of a male vampire who posses certain qualities as well. I'm afraid I can only translate a few of them. One being he also must be a virgin and be willing to rid you of your human traits. Like I said there are a few more requirements but I will need some time."

I never took my eyes off Carlisle as he translated for me. I was grateful he was able to answer my question. The more I thought about what he said the sadder I became.

"So basically…I have to find a male vampire who is still a virgin and with other stipulations we can't name yet." _Fanfuckingtabulous_

I just failed my family. There was no other way to say it. Virgin males were few and far between but to throw in needing to be a vampire was impossible. I laid my head in my hands.

"Bella….why are you so sad?"

I hadn't noticed Rosalie setting next to me.

"I think it's pretty evident why I'm sad Rosalie…I've failed my entire family...this stupid curse will never end."

I couldn't even look up at her as I spoke.

"Bella…didn't you just admit that your still a virgin?"

Wasn't she listening to the rest of the story?

"Yes Rosalie...but I don't see how that make any difference at this point."

I wanted to run far away back to Pasasvia and away from this place.

"And…aren't you currently dating my VIRGIN brother who is also a vampire?" she emphasized the key word.

My head instantly shot up. My eyes went instantly to Edward.

"Is this true? Are you really?"

Please dear god let this be true.

"Of course Bella...why would you think otherwise?"

"Um…have you looked at yourself lately?"

His smile was playful and totally made my heart feel warm.

"Ms Esme...Carlisle, I mean you no disrespect with what I am about to do." Without waiting for them to acknowledge me I tore out of my seat and ran into Edwards arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Oh my god…oh my god...there is hope Edward."

Everyone began to laugh and clap as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok love…we will just have to expand our rules."

I loosened my grip and placed my feet back on the ground.

"I'm sorry …I don't understand, expand the rules how?"

He chuckled and stared into my eyes.

"Well in addition to the rules I have to respect in order to be with you in the first place. We now have to continue being abstinent."

This time I started to laugh. "Well actually…remaining a virgin was my only rule."

He joined me in laughter… "well that simplifies things"

I agreed to let Carlisle make a copy of the document and try to translate it. Edward wanted to give me a tour of the rest of the house. As we came back into the living room I again noticed the piano.

"Is this for decoration or does someone play?" He was holding my hand again as we walked.

"I do actually..."

This was impressive I would have never guessed.

"Id love to hear you play sometime." He stopped walking and turned to face me grabbing both of my hands in his.

"Your wish is my command…my lady."

He dropped both of my hands and placed his hand in the small of my back as we moved toward the piano. He sat me down beside him as he began to play. I watched in awe as his fingers moved fluidly across the keys. I didn't recognize the song but I didn't care. He continued to play, his eyes never left my face. I closed my eyes and fantasized about dancing in my toe shoes around the room. I was lost in his music. The music slowly faded and I opened my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he softly questioned.

I couldn't hide the smile that was now covering my face.

"Well . . . I guess it's only fair that since you shared your passion with me that it's my turn to tell you mine. I love to dance…actually love is not a strong enough word. I was actually fantasying about dancing while you were playing."

He placed his arm around me and drew me into his side.

"Do you think I will ever get to see you dance?" I didn't want to move.

"Only if you want to…I mean you might think I suck at it." I knew that would never happen.

"If it is your passion than I will enjoy it."

Alice came into the room just as I was getting really comfortable. I was thinking about finding a place to practice with Angela. When I remembered I was going to need help putting the whole package together.

"Hey Alice...how do you feel about Jessica Stanley?"

Edward made a motion like he was going to vomit and Alice made a motion like she was chocking someone.

"Good….then how would you like to help me teach her a lesson?"

My smile was devious and I was hoping she would help.

"As long as its legal I'm so there." I explained to Alice and Edward my conversation with Angela and how I agreed to help her get her routine together. I let them know what a great friend she had been to me and the kind words she had used to described them to me. .

"First I need to find a place to take her and work with her but, I need it to be secret. Second I need to have someone create music that is just for her. I hate hearing the same song at audition over and over and it can influence the judges. Third I need to put together an outfit with hair and makeup.

"Ok so I can take care of hair and makeup and the outfit that is easy" Alice replied with a big smile.

"I would be happy to arrange some studio time and compose the music for you if you would like?"

Edward offered and I hadn't expected that at all. "You would do that for me?" I asked Edward.

"Are you kidding…I would do anything for my Bella." I had to admit that I loved the way he said…my Bella. Sure it was possessive, but I really loved to hear it.

"Bad news though Bella….Jessica Stanley is going to try to get back at you for the cafeteria thing."

I looked at her bewildered. "How do you know this… do you have ESP?

She looked at Edward bewildered. "Didn't you tell her about us?"

He ran his hands through his hair.

" Jesus Edward…you had her alone in the parking lot for like 20 minutes and I know you didn't kiss her so what the hell…?"

I felt like I was walking in the middle of a conversation. "I was planning to Alice..." Edward turned to me.

Ugh!!! And with that Alice began to explain what Jessica had up her sleeve.

Seems Jessica remembered my lie to her that I couldn't dance and so as it happens she is the chair person for all of the senior fundraisers. Every year they have a talent completion that is based on nomination. She had planned on rigging the ballots so that my name was in the top five. She figured I would be so embarrassed that I would run off the stage or do so badly that the student body would boo me off and I would receive no votes. Either way she felt I would be humiliated.

"Well I do have a plan on how to put a wrench in her plan but…I feel like I need to discuss it with Edward first."

Edward decided we need to be alone so that he could tell me a few things he felt important. He led me by the hand up the two flights of stairs to his room. His room was at the back of the house with one entire wall of windows. The opposite wall was covered in CDs with his stereo situated in the middle. A king size bed ran parallel to the wall of windows, a black bench sat at the foot of the bed. I decided to play it safe and sat on the floor by the windows. Edward picked up a remote and turn on his stereo, 3 doors down started to play. He quickly joined me on the floor.

"So...what do you need to tell me.?"

He leaned his back to the windows and encouraged me to set between his legs with my back to his chest.

"nothing bad Bella…just things about me I feel you need to know."

He picked up my hands in his and began playing with my fingers. "Well you already know that Alice can see the future…but what you don't know is I can read minds."

I withdrew my hands from his and covered my mouth as I gasped. "Bella, what is wrong?" oh my god he could read my every thought.

"ok…I'm sorry about what I was thinking in the cafeteria yesterday…um...shit! He began to laugh.

"Bella, I can read every mind I come across…apart from yours."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"oh thank god."

This time I grabbed his hand and intertwined my finger in his.

"wait…tell me what you were thinking yesterday." I started to giggle.

"oh no Mr. Cullen…that is not a good idea."

I leaned forward separating myself from his chest. I spun myself around so that I was facing him.

"Edward…are you up for a game?"

His eyes widened and his smile appeared on his face.

"No, a good game." His smile remained but he stood up and extended his hand to me.

"I have a feeling we should get comfortable for this one."

I took his hand as he helped me to stand. He began to lead me to the king size bed. I really didn't think I wanted to get into bed with him yet since his entire family was on the other side of the door

. "Bella...what kind of game are you in reference to?"

I took one of his huge pillows and sat in the place where it had rested, setting the pillow on my lap, resting my back on his head board. He laid on the other side at the end of the bed lying diagonal to me his head facing me.

"Well…I want to play a version of 20 questions. Except instead of yes or no answers, we each have to answer the same question to each other."

Edward nodded his head like he thought it was a good idea.

"Ladies first" he said with a smile.

"Ok…so name one thing about you that you really want me to know about you."

I hated that he had made me ask first so I turned it around.

"Bella, that's really tough….because my answer will scare you. Can I reserve that one for later?"

Scare me? What the heck?

"Oh ok? But I won't forget. But I get to withhold my answer until later also.

I wasn't about to let him get one out of me. We continued to ask each other questions. Favorite movie, music, books and even worst joke we have ever heard. Edward made me laugh more than I had since moving to Forks.

"Bella, Can I ask you about your human traits"

"Um sure…what do you want to know?"

"Well, what are they?"

"Ok, first is my eye color, second is I have blood in my veins, third my heart does beat sometimes. My skin isn't ice cold and the sun doesn't affect me."

Edward eyes never left mine as I told him about me. I wanted so badly to touch him; his smile was intoxicating and his messy sex hair…god how I wanted to run my fingers through it. I was so into my fantasy of playing with his hair that I didn't hear Carlisle. Suddenly Edward sat up and muted the stereo.

Yes Carlisle?"

Edward turned his attention to the closed door

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but I was able to translate a particular word that may change things."

Carlisle had a large piece of paper in his hands as he entered the room.

"Bella it appears that whomever developed this riddle was a bit of a jokester. What I mean by that is there are about twenty different languages within this particular passage."

_Great…now I m really screwed. _

"Bella I need for you to answer a few more questions for me if you don't mind."

I rose and walked around the bed to stand next to Carlisle.

"Please Carlisle ask me anything" My eyes were locked on Carlisle face.

"Well, Bella what you have to realize is that as Vampires we look at things a little different than humans. For example the term virginity usually associates with whether one has been intimate with another but in our world and in this text it is used in a different aspect. In this text it is in reference to your consumption of blood, more specifically human blood. Bella….have you ever tasted human blood?

My mind instantly went to a memory I had of Paschiva in the shed out back of our home. She had three deer hanging from the rafters their blood dripping into large buckets on the floor.

"As a matter of fact Carlisle my grandmother made it a point of only allowing me to drink the blood of female deer. She used to pay local hunters a fee for them. So no Carlisle I have never tasted human blood."

I noticed Carlisle looking at Edward who was now standing by my side.

"But Carlisle I have ….many times." Edward had such pain in his face. He kept his gaze on Carlisle.

"Oh son and that is where things get a little more intriguing. According to the next line the male who is to assist has only to have abstained from turning someone."

My heart sank. He had tasted human blood. Surely this meant he had turned someone. My eyes went instantly to my feet. I wanted to run again. If I could have cried I would be.

"Bella, Bella look at me" Edwards hand was suddenly under my chin.

"Bella it's ok, I've never changed anyone."

I couldn't react. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, and throw him on that big bed. But I chose to only smile. Edward smiled back.

"So there is still more I need to translate and I'll let you kids get back to visiting."

Before Carlisle exited the room Alice bounced in.

"Ok Edward you have hogged Bella long enough." Alice grabbed my wrist and before I could protest I was half way down the hall.

"Where are we going Alice?"

we rounded the corner and ran down another long hall finally stopping outside a set of double doors. "Welcome to my closet Ms Bella"

Alice slowly opened the doors allowing them to gracefully glide open. I swear I actually hear angels sing as I began to walk into Alice's closet. It was enormous and it was busting at the seams. On the left was an entire wall of shoes at least 300 pair. I found myself standing in front of the most beautiful pair of Jimmy choo shoes I had ever seen. I then turned my attention to the center island that held her handbags. Coach, Louis, Dooney….the gang was all there.

"What do you think?" Alice finally brought me back to reality.

"Edward?" I said in almost a whisper. He was at my side in seconds.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" My eyes now met his, my hand reached out for his.

"I'm sorry Edward…but I have to break up with you. I'm sorry but, I have to be Alice's bitch now." I winked at him and then turned to Alice as we all laughed.

That evening as I drove home my mind began to wonder back to Edward and his beautiful features. I would have given a months allowance to run my hands through that hair of his. I cranked up the music as I remembered his words as he asked me to be his girlfriend. I ran through the drive through and grabbed uncle Charlie dinner. I was so glad I had the top down as the food smelled putrid. Uncle Charlie wasn't home when I got there; I put his dinner in the oven and headed up to my room.

My thoughts went back to Edward and that amazing smile of his. How easy he was to talk to. The ringing of my cell phone thrusted me back to reality. It was Angela.

"Hey girl…" I answered.

"Bella…I'm not disturbing you am I?" No just fantasizing about Edward…

"Not at all Angela, I was actually going to give you a call in a few as I have news."

Was I going to tell her about Edward and I?

"Really! Bella what the news?" I had to tell Angela she was my only friend besides Alice and she already knew.

"Well….I spent the afternoon with….are you ready for this?

Edward I'm so fucking hot Cullen…and not only are we officially dating but he and his sister Alice are going to help with your tryouts."

Had I just really said all of that out loud? Angela was cool; I mean she was a good person.

"OH MY GOD…..Bella that is so so OH MY GOD…no offence Bella but your boyfriend is OH MY GOD….that's…that's…Bella that's a perfect match. I mean you are really beautiful and well he is…hot and well, it's just a good match."

I was glad she was happy for me.

"Angela you know I noticed the way you and Ben were looking at each other and I couldn't help but notice he really has it bad for you."

I was smiling as I remembered Ben not even looking at me when she had introduced him to me.

"Bella, do you really think Ben likes me?"

she was a beautiful girl on the inside and out how could he not.

"I know he has a huge crush on you and I know you really like him as well."

I sat up from my bed and began to walk across the floor as we continued to talk about her and Ben. How I really thought she should make it evident that she shared her feelings for him. I decided she might need a little push and I really wanted her to be as happy as I was, tomorrow I would talk with him. I hung up the phone and reached out for my messenger bag…ugh homework, well it's not going to do itself. I was about to set my phone down when the text alert sounded.

Hey beautiful. I used your phone and called mine so that I could have your number. I hope you're not mad, but I miss you ~E

Hey yourself, Nope not mad at all. Actually I was just talking about you, hope you're not mad and I miss you too ~B

What were you saying about me? Do I want to know? ~E

I was talking to Angela and told her about my new boyfriend. She said that there were worse people to date at school. ~B

Oh thanks and I was going to see if you wanted to do something tonight? ~E

I'm just playing. She thinks we are a great match. What do you have in mind? ~B

Well since you have a boyfriend now you might be too busy to spend any time with me ~E

Excuse me? Don't you have a girlfriend? ~B

Yes I do. I'll be over in an hour if that ok? ~E

See you then

_Wow….the plot seems to thicken. I can hardly wait for the next few chapters they are by far my favorite. Thanks again for reading_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so wow!!!! I am overwhelmed with the reviews and favorites lists_

_I also wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but in my defense I was getting my family ready for my possible deployment to Haiti to help with the earthquake victims. Please understand that I may have to leave at a moments notice but the story will be finished. So here is the next chapter it is a little short but I wanted to give you guys a little something……._

_Again Stephanie owns it all including my dreams……._

_Chapter eight……._

_**I hurried through my **__**homework**__** and decided I needed a shower before Edward got there. I decided to just be comfortable tonight jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. In exactly 57 minutes I heard a tap on my window. I crossed the room and drew back the curtains to find my Edward setting outside my window. I smiled as we both reached out to open it. **_

"_**Hello" we sang in unison. **_

_**Edward stepped into the room with ease. He ran his hand through his hair and straightened his button down black shirt. He began to look around my room. **_

"_**You know Edward my uncle's house came with a front door that everyone else uses" **_

_**His eyes met mine and that half grin graced his face. **_

"_**Yes, Bella I am aware of that important fact. However, it is after eleven at night and I haven't been formally introduced to your uncle." **_

_**I was taken aback by his words…formally introduced? **_

"_**I'm sorry Edward I don't mean to sound well….stupid but, formally introduced? **_

_**He began to smile and again ran his fingers through his hair. **_

"_**Yes Bella in my day when a young man wished to court a young lady he was required to be introduced to her father and in your case uncle. **_

_**I still felt stupid, guys just show up and honk back home. Then it hit me…Edward was a Vampire and I had no idea how old he was. **_

"_**Edward how old are you anyway?" **_

_**He sat down on my bed his eyes never leaving mine. **_

"_**Seventeen…why?" **_

_**He must have rehearsed that response a hundred times. With one eyebrow lifted and crossing my arms across my chest. **_

"_**Try again" **_

_**His eyes dropped to the floor for just a brief second and then he began to laugh.**_

"_**I'm sorry Bella; I've been asked that so many times….I'm nearly one hundred and ten." **_

_**Now it made sense he was from the early 1900's when society was at its peak. **_

"_**Well…for being a dirty old man you really look good." I couldn't help myself. **_

"_**Dirty old man?" he looked angry as he said the words back to me. **_

"_**Yes, Edward you are over a hundred years old and I really am only seventeen. I wasn't bitten remember. That makes you a dirty old man." **_

_**We both slowly busted out laughing. **_

"_**So what are your plans for me this evening Mr. Cullen?" **_

"_**I thought we could listen to some music and just talk some more if it's ok with you?" **_

_**I didn't care what we did as long as I got to do it with him. "Sounds like a plan." **_

_**I made my way to the bed and sat down beside him. I reached around and grabbed my IPod off the end of the bed and placed it in the stereo jack. **_

"_**I have a ton of music on that thing it's a rather eclectic collection everything from Beethoven to Nickleback." **_

_**He began to sort through my playlist until he came across my favorite jazz section. **_

"_**Bella can I ask you something?" He was still looking at the IPod. **_

"_**Of course you can ask me anything." **_

_**His eyes then met mine and he turned his entire body to face me.**_

"_**Would it be ok if I kissed you?" **_

_**I could not help but smile. "On one condition" I held up my index finger. **_

"_**That I get to kiss you back" **_

_**His eyes were liquid gold and I found myself completely taken in by them. His hand made it way to my face. His touch was so soft and I instantly wanted more. We began to lean into each other; eyes were still locked on one another. When our lips met it was as if they had been made for each other. He delivered several small feathery soft kisses. Each one just a little longer than the last. I felt his fingers travel along my jaw line to my neck and finally wrapped in my hair. I raised my hand to his elbow following his arm to his shoulder and then finding his neck.**_

_**Here was my chance to have my fingers in his beautiful hair. I raised my hand from his neck to the back of his head as our own. A chill ran down my body when I felt Edward press his tongue on my bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter. I opened my lips and allowed my tongue to dance with his. I was so lost in his touch that I found myself lying on my bed with Edward's body hovering over mine. **_

_**Both of my hands were now in his hair and our lips had taken on a life of their own. I wasn't in control at this point my lips, tongue and hands could not get enough of him. He tasted so sweet. I had never tasted anything like this ever and I would never have enough of him. His hands left my neck and made their way down my arm and to my hip. I needed to stop him. I really need to stop him. I couldn't pull away, I wanted more. As if some higher power was at work here both cell phones began to vibrate. **_

"_**This had better be important Alice" **_

_**Edward had reached into his pocket as I had reached above my head to retrieve mine. **_

"_**Yes it important Mr. Horn ball, you can't do that to Bella." He slowly pulled his body from mine.**_

"_**Hello Lauren." Thank god for small miracles. **_

"_**Hey Babe whacha doing?" Oh god if only she knew. **_

"_**Um…I was well…shit! Lauren you wouldn't believe me if I told you." **_

_**She was silent for the first time ever. **_

"_**Well Bells it's like three o'clock in the morning and I know you don't sleep and it never takes you this long to form a sentence….so spill it."**_

_**Oh shit…I was never going to live this down. She had always teased me about not having a boyfriend and now she caught me with my tongue down his throat.**_

"_**Thank you Alice. I really owe you one." He reached over a picked up my hand and interlaced his finders in mine. I looked first at our hands then at his face as he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. I smiled and then winked at him. **_

"_**Lauren what can I do for you?" I just wanted to get her off the phone; I wanted to kiss him again.**_

"_**Nothing particular…hey any word on when I can come help you out with your project?" **_

_**Edward released my hand as he spoke with Alice, he returned my wink. **_

"_**Not yet Lauren…hey not meaning to be rude but can I call you back later?"**_

_**He stood up moving behind me to the head of my bed. **_

"_**That was the most beautiful kiss I have ever seen Edward…I'm so happy for the two of you." Said Alice**_

_**He made his way to set against my headboard. **_

"_**Thanks for calling me Alice I owe you big." **_

_**I slid on the bed so that my head was parallel to his hip. **_

"_**Bella, I'm sorry about…well, I didn't..." I cut him off before he could finish apologizing.**_

"_**Edward Cullen" My tone was harsh. **_

"_**You had better not be apologizing for kissing me." **_

_**Maybe he had changed his mind about us.**_

"_**I should have stopped at just the soft ones I had planned and yes I am sorry for ... well, feeling you up." **_

_**Did he regret what just happened? **_

"_**Well, I'm not sorry for any of it." I said smugly. **_

"_**Bella, that isn't what I meant. I just felt like I may have scared you by my over zellis actions. It's just you have no idea what you do to me." **_

_**That half smile appeared again. **_

"_**Well you do some amazing things for me as well." **_

_**I scooted closer to him placing my head on his shoulder and returning his smile. I heard uncle Charlie's alarm sound and Edward headed back to my window. **_

"_**I'll see you at school?" I nodded my head as I kissed him again.**_

_**First period bell had just sounded when I slid into my chair. **_

"_**Good morning my love" the velvet voice sang from behind me as I felt him begin to play with my hair. **_

"_**Hey yourself" I turned to face him, winking quickly. **_

_**I was so glad that I was already fluent in Spanish as I never hear a word of the lesson. I listened intentantly as Edward breathed in and out. **_

_**Morning announcements did however get my attention as homecoming week was next week. This was a huge event at this school. I was reminded that this would be the time that Jessica Stanley would try her little ambush.**_

"_**Bella, I have good news for you" Edwards hush vampire tones caught my attention.**_

"_**I found a studio for you to help Angela." I nodded my head quickly. **_

_**The final bell sounded and I turned to talk to Angela. "So I want to meet with you this week to show you what we talked about." **_

_**I needed to call Lauren and have her come as well. **_

"_**Just tell me where and when and I will be there." **_

_**Angela responded as she was gathering her books. Edward jotted down the address and handed it to Angela.**_

"_**So how about day after tomorrow tentatively….. Let's say an hour after school? **_

_**Angela agreed and we walked out of the room with Edward guiding me with his hand in the small of my back. I saw Ben in the hall and decided to talk with him about Angela. I told him of my observation and he admitted that he did have feelings for Angela. **_

"_**Ben you have to tell her." I said in a hushed voice. **_

"_**But what if she doesn't like me like I like her?" If only he knew she was head over heal for him. **_

"_**I swear to you she is crazy about you…just ask her out ok?" **_

_**I wanted her to have someone special like I did. Ben assured me he would speak to her at lunch. I then phoned Lauren and she was delighted to be coming.**_

_**I was standing outside of my locker when Edward whispered into my ear, "Mike is wondering if we are really together." I finished putting my books away and shut my locker.**_

"_**Do you want to put on a show for him or just ignore him and kiss me already?"**_

_**I leaned my body against my locker to match his.**_

"_**Can we do both?" I raised an eyebrow. **_

"_**What do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?" My sexy smile was out. **_

"_**Do you trust me?"**_

_**That was a hard question to answer. I chose to nod my head. Edward leaned in and placed a rather passionate kiss on my lips while placing his hand on my thigh. Slowly and seductively he stuck his fingers under the hem of my skirt and began to move his finger toward my hip bringing the hem of the skirt with them. He stopped when his thumb reached the lace of my panties. He released my skirt and broke our kiss. **_

"_**I hope that wasn't just for Mike." He only winked and took my hand in his**_**.**

_Again sorry this was so short but I still hope you are enjoying it…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Still don't own anything**_

_**Thanks again for everyone who is reading**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter nine….**_

_**Before I could knew it two days had passed and Lauren was setting beside me in my car driving to the studio. **_

"_**Ok, so can this girl even dance?" Lauren was running her fingers through her hair as the wind whipped it around. **_

"_**Im not sure but, we will soon find out." **_

_**I was so glad to have Lauren with me. She was always such an encouragement for me to try harder. She was the one person who would tell me the truth about anything. We pulled up to the studio and found that not only Angela car parked outside but Edward, Ben and what I thought to be Emmett's jeep. We made our way through the entrance. Angela was stretching and Alice was dancing watching herself in the wall of mirrors. Edward and Emmett noticed us at the door and began walking toward us. **_

"_**Oh my… you didn't tell me there would be hot guys here." **_

_**Lauren never had a problem with saying exactly what she felt and when she felt it.**_

"_**Behave…they both have girlfriends"**_

_**I heard the wheels turning as she was contemplating how long she would be in town. **_

"_**Hey if they won't tell then neither would I." **_

_**The boys had made their way to us and began taking our bags from us. Edward placed a quick kiss on my lips. **_

"_**I missed you" his voice had so much sinsarity in it. **_

"_**Holy shit!....you didn't fucking tell me you had a boyfriend." **_

_**I had never seen her so surprised in my whole life. **_

"_**Edward this is Lauren, Lauren this is Edward, my boyfriend." **_

_**Edward nodded and gave her a friendly smile. **_

"_**it's nice to meet you." **_

_**Emmett cleared his throat. "Im sorry Emmet, Lauren this is Emmett Edwards brother and that over there is Alice his sister." **_

_**Every one had turned to look at us now. Lauren waved at everyone. Edward took my bag and stereo and led me over to where Angela was stretching. **_

"_**Hey Ms Angela this is my friend and dance partiner Lauren."**_

_**Angela stopped stretching and said a shy hello. **_

"_**Ok…so Angela, Lauren and I are going to stretch and then I will show you a quick dance and then you tell me what you think..ok?" **_

_**I hadent really expected Edward family to be there but I was glad to see them. Lauren turned on the stereo and hit the play button we walked to the mirror and began to stretch. **_

"_**Ok…so Im really pissed at you, you get a fucking beautiful boyfriend and you don't tell me?" **_

_**She helped push my leg above my head and I tried not to laugh. **_

"_**So Bella have you fucked him yet?" I was prepared for this..it was Lauren after all. **_

"_**No I have not slept with him."**_

_**She pushed harder and my toe was now touching the glass behind me. **_

"_**So he has no idea that you have a rocking body and refuse to put out." I wanted to contradict her but this was so much more fun.**_

"_**Bella are you crazy? I mean look at him? He is fucking georgous." Yes he is Lauren and he can hear every word you are saying. I switched legs and glanced at Edward who was setting on the floor next to Emmett both were giggling.**_

"_**Have you even kissed him yet? I mean not that pecking shit…I mean open mouth hands under your shirt kind of kissing?" **_

_**I couldn't control my laughter anymore. "Open mouth yes…under the shirt no." **_

_**I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett gave Edward a fist pump. Lauren dropped my leg and crossed the floor to the stereo. I followed her still giggling. I removed my jacket as I turned to Angela. **_

"_**Ok Angela, I'm just going to do a quick routine for you so that you can decide if you want my help. Do not feel in any way that you have to have me help you."**_

_**She shook her head and Lauren rolled her eyes. **_

"_**Are you doing this alone or does she want to see a real dancer for comparison?" **_

_**That was my Lauren. **_

"_**Do you want to dance with me?" I already knew the answer. **_

"_**You have 10 seconds to be in first position as I will not rewind the music." She joined me in the middle of the floor. **_

**Womanizer **_** began to play…**_

"**super star where you from, how's it going**_**" two back flips simultaneously. **_

_**I loved this. I was truly free to be more vampire than human when I was dancing.**_

"**boy don't try to front**_**" my hips jirating.**_

"_**BELLA you a half step off….your dancing like old people fuck, slow and sloppy." **_

_**Lauren was right I wasn't consontrating. I made up the half step and let myself go. The dance lasted a little over a minute and a half. It was a mixture of hip hop and jazz moves, with a little sex appeal thrown in. The dance ended before I was really ready to stop. I walked over to Angela,**_

"_**so what do you think?" Angela had a huge smile on her face, "Bella you lied…you said you could dance but…that was amazing." **_

_**I was glad she thought so, I was a little worried as I looked at Edward. His face was priceless, like he was watching snow fall for the first time. **_

"_**Ok…Lauren, I need to show them that routine we did for the USO." **_

_**Lauren looked at me in astonishment. "I thought this was for dance tryouts?" **_

_**I had neglected to tell her about Jessica's plan. **_

"_**No this is for something different." **_

_**Lauren looked puzzled as she crossed the floor toward me. I explained to her what my plan for Jessica was and by her expression she was all in.**_

"_**Has your boyfriend seen this dance yet Bells?" **_

_**That was my biggest obstacle, showing Edward my dance that was basically one step away from pole dancing. **_

"_**No…he hasn't"**_

_**Lauren clapped her hands once and went to look for the CD. **_

"_**Well…Edward, you are about to see why they call her the "seductive saint" **_

_**I never wanted that nickname, but it did fit me. I could be very erotic with my moves but still remained very much a virgin. **_

"_**Edward, I want you to be honest with me about this ….its very erotic and I brought the costume to give you the full effect." **_

_**Before I could finish my sentence, Lauren interrupted. **_

"_**You brought the clothes?...oh Edward..so sorry dude, oh and Emmett too." She turned to get the CD in place. **_

"_**So Bella are you using me as a prop or….." pointing at the guys. **_

_**I hadn't really thought that far, the dance involved me placing my hands on some very sensitive male parts. I stared at Lauren, biting the inside of my cheek.**_

"_**Well….if I going to hell I might as well do it thoughrally…..Edward grab a folding chair and meet me in the middle of the floor." **_

_**I went in the hall and quickly changed into my very skimpy outfit which consisted of tight hot pants, a vest that barely covered my breast and was mesh in the back and thigh high boots with 3 inch heels. Over the hot pants I wrapped a short thigh length pleated skirt that was fastened with Velcro so that it could be removed quickly. A white button up dress shirt that was also Velcro for quick removal. I took a deep breath and walked back into the room. I couldn't look at Edward, this dance was to be done in front of the entire school while wearing this outfit and straddling Mike. I could hear my heels clicking on the wood floor. I kept my eyes on Lauren who held the CD. This was it, I looked at Edward. He was standing in the center of the room, folding chair open behind him. One hand was behind his neck rubbing it the other was inside his pocket. I took a deep breath as I walked toward him. **_

"_**Edward, I need you to watch and be honest with me when I'm done. I won't do this if your not comfortable…Ill figure something else out." **_

_**Lauren cleared her throat…**_

" _**Are you going to tell him anything else?" **_

_**I didn't understand why I was nervous, I had done this very dance before 2000 solders.**_

"_**Edward….I have to …well…touch certain parts of you…unless you would rather me not?"**_

_**He looked very confused and was about to speak. **_

"_**Oh good god….Edward she has to grab your junk and appear to give you a blowjob."**_

_**I turned to Lauren to flip her off when Edward responded.**_

"_**Bella, are you comfortable touching….Mikes junk? **_

_**I had tried not to think about that part. Edward was one thing, Mike made me want to cut off my hand.**_

"_**Ill be ok…I think" Lauren began to laugh.**_

"_**Hey Bells do you remember the first time you had to do this?" **_

_**How could I forget? "It took a solid month before I could convience that Marine it was just a show. " **_

_**I was pretty certain Edward was either going to call me a whore and break up with me or forbid me to do this at homecoming. **_

"_**Ok Lauren hit it" I stood in front of Edward…I'm sorry I mouthed.**_

"_**I will give you a verbal que when I need you to do something" He nodded in understanding.**_

_**Something in your mouth began to play. **_

"**got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body."**__

_**I turned my back to Edward, arms above my head hips swaying as I bent my knees. Turning back to Edward hands on his chest running them south still moving my hips.**_

"**they say it's over budget but, you pay her just to touch it..come on**_**" **_

_**This is where I'm supposed to grab his junk..in a split second I questioned myself..I wasn't ready to grab him like that….I wanted us to be alone when I did that for the first time. So I grabbed his inner thigh. **_

"**Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene, if Hollywood had called her she be gone before you hollor..come on**_**"**_

_**I grabbed his face and planted a seductive kiss. **_

"**pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long"**__

_**Hands on my hips as I jirated in a circle.**_

"**you naught thing" **

_**That is where I lost myself in the music. I turned to face Lauren and ripped off the white dress shirt tossing it across the floor. For the next few bars I danced like a stripper, touching myself, hands in my hair. I then turned and cat walked back towards Edward,**_

"**shes bending as your spending, there no end to it so babe come on**_**"**_

_**I did just what the song said, my back to Edward I bent over and laid my ass to his crotch, I then jirated my ass into his crotch. **_

"**Dressed up like a princess bettin that her skin smells better then the scent of every flower in the desert"**

_**I faced Edward.." the tab on my left hip pull it now" Edward did as I asked removing my pleated skirt, my hot pants now exposed. I continued to dance like a stripper. "Set down in the chair" Edward did without hesitation. The song slowed down and I straddled Edwards lap.**_

"**so much cooler when you never pull it out…so much cuter with something in your mouth….you naught thing"**

_**First I faced him while moving my hips against his lap. Then raising my legs and turning my back to him continuing to rub my ass against his lap. I felt his hands on my hips as I ran my hand up my waist and over the tops of my breast. I then stood and walked around to his back. I ran my hands up and down his chest, letting my hair fall in his face.**_

"**you shake your ass around for every oneeeeeee"**__

_**When the word was stretched I used his shoulders and flipped over him, continuing to dance this time making my way to Emmett and running my ass down his side. I turned back and danced back toward Edward. I was about to tell him to open his legs but they were already open. I did a final hip girate before I hit the floor and slid into place.**_

"**cause you look so much cuter with something in your…"**__

_**Just as Lauren said, it looked like I was giving Edward a blowjob. My eyes were closed tight, I was terrified of what he was certainly thinking of me. I felt his hands cupping my face as he tugged me to look up at him. Before I could open my mouth my audience let out cat calls and applause. Edward was smiling. **_

"_**Seductive Saint" he said with a grin.**_

"_**I got that nickname a long time ago, but it's true." **_

_**I was afraid to ask him what he thought. I stood up and walked over to retrieve my jacket. I slid it on and Edward was standing beside me. **_

"_**Two things, first…please don't touch Mikes junk. Second, do that for me again when it's just you and I and we can get rid of that nickname." **_

_That was so much fun to write. Reviews are welcome_


	10. Chapter 10

_I am blown away by how many people are reading this_

_Once again I own the entire series of Twilight books, three copies of the movie including DVD and blueray ……..but Stephanie the whole bloody idea_

_As with everything we must have some drama……_

_Chapter ten………_

"_**Bella…hey girl how are you?" She didn't give me a chance to respond.**_

"_**Listen…I wanted to let you know that the student body nominated you for the talent competition." **_

**Here we go**_**. **_

"_**Jessica, one problem I have no talent." Defiantly going to hell now. **_

"_**No worries….they pick something at random and you just do your best, no one ever does well it's all for a good cause." She was such a bitch. **_

"_**Ok so how does this work?" **_

_**She thought she had me. It was almost funny. **_

"_**Well, you are given a talent to perform and then the student body can vote for you but it cost one dollar per vote. We use the money to pay for prom. The person with the most votes has bragging rights all year long." **_

_**She was counting on me failing; she was willing to risk her own prom to get back at me. **_

"_**Well since it's for a good cause, count me it." **_

_**So much had happened during homecoming week, Ben and Angela started dating, Jessica and Mike as well and Edward and I had spent every night together listening to music, talking and kissing….lots of kissing. I spoke with Paschiva several times about Edward and she always wanted to speak with him. His Romanian was flawless and he never seemed to mind. Friday brought the homecoming game and the crowing of king and queen. **_

_**To Jessica's utter surprise Angela and Ben won by a land slide which only added to her anger toward me. The competition was set for Saturday with the homecoming dance to follow. Alice helped me to get ready, she brought light pink corsets to wear instead of the vest and we modified the shirt and skirt to look like ordinary clothing. Edward said he would pull my skirt tabs as he was certain Mike would be unable to focus. I was the last contestant which was actually a good thing. As it turns out all five girls were given the same talent to perform. Mike of coarse did MC and shortly after the fourth girl finished he called my name. **_

_**I took my place beside Mike as he "revealed" what my talent was to be. I looked around Jessica had a front row seat, setting there with a chagrin across her face. Edward was standing two people down from her on Mikes right side with Alice beside him and Emmitt and Rosalie. Ben was in charge of lights and sound that night so this was going to be good. **_

"_**Well Bella your talent tonight is…..dancing" he strung out the word dancing to sound like a real MC. **_

"_**Ok Bella show us some moves" He turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm.**_

"_**Not so fast Mike." I placed my hand on his chest playfully. **_

"_**I think I may need some inspiration from you, biting my bottom lip. "Dancing huh?" I batted my eyes at him and continued to stroke his chest. **_

"_**Well, it a damn good thing I dressed appropriately." Gesturing to my shirt and skirt.**_

_**My music started and Edward tossed a chair to Mike. I did however kiss Edward when he pulled my skirt off. I made it a point of sliding my ass up and down several of the guys who stood along the floor and even stopped for a second to glare at Jessica. When the music ended and the lights went off, I made myself not get as close to Mike's crotch as I had Edwards. Mike was just so turned on by the position of my face that he was pretty useless. I raised my self to leave when Mike grabbed my hand and said, **_

"_**Hey aren't you going to finish what you started? referring to his erection. **_

"_**Um no but Jessica can thank me later." **_

_**I tried to stand by Mikes were instantly holding my head in place. **_

"_**I swear to god Mike if you don't let me go I will fucking break your arms off."**_

_**He quickly let go of my arms as I rose to my feet and exited the floor. **_

_**The other girls and I had been instructed to line up on either side of Mike since I was the last girl to perform. Mike began reminding the audience that this was to raise money for the prom and that each vote would cost one dollar. He encouraged everyone to vote as many times as they would like and be generous. The four of us left the floor in a single line to a room in the back of the gym. The room was quiet with the exception of a few whispers from the other three girls. I sat in a chair with my elbows on my thighs when suddenly the door burst open. **_

"_**What the fuck Bella!!!" Laurens very crude sounding voice echoed in the room. **_

"_**You fucked that dance up girl……that was by far the worst I've ever seen you dance in my life." **_

_**She stood at the open door hands on her hips with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.**_

"_**Fuck you too bitch!" I spat at her with a smile. **_

"_**Seriously Bells that was really good….I'd do you!"**_

_**She made her way across the floor and wrapped her arms around me. Oh how I missed her. **_

_**Wham! **_

_**The door flew open again this time Jessica Stanley stormed red faced into the room. **_

"_**You are fucking lying BITCH!!!" **_

_**I had never seen her angry before…actually it was hard to keep from laughing. **_

"_**You said you didn't know how to dance….what the fuck was that shit out there?" Jessica pointed toward the door.**_

"_**Awe Bella you made a new friend…what did you do drop a house on her sister? **_

_**I could no longer contain my laughter; I was doubled over at this point. **_

"_**Fuck you Bitch." Jessica spouted at Lauren with her head waving. **_

"_**Oh hell no….. Fuck you bitch and don't even think you can walk your nasty ass in here and turn all bad ass towards my girl." **_

_**Laurens finger just inches from Jessica's nose. **_

"_**Now you need to take your Barbie wanna be, nasty hoe ass back out the way you came." **_

_**Jessica was too shocked to muster up any kind of rebuttal and simply turned and started to walk away. She made it to the door frame when she spun around and glared in my direction. **_

"_**You think this is the end of this? Oh Bella….I will get you back….just you wait." **_

_**And with that she left the room. **_

_**Thirty minutes passed when we were instructed to come back to the gym. We return in the same order we fashion we left. Mike began by reminding the crowd that the goal amount for this particular event was five hundred dollars. **_

"_**OK so now the moment we have all been waiting for……except, this year we have a little twist." **_

_**The crowd began to rumble as Mike spoke. **_

"_**This year a particular voter has made a request, he or she is willing to double his or her donated number of votes on one condition." **_

_**Mike raised his index finger to indicate the number one. **_

"_**Bella" my head shot up and looked at Mike. **_

"_**First I have to ask you a few questions that we are all dying to know" **_

_**He made a jester of rolling his eyes when he said the word dyeing. **_

"_**Bella….where did you learn to dance like that?" **_

_**I was going to regret this entire evening I was beginning to feel. **_

"_**OH Mike just a little dance school…I'm sure you've never heard of it….Julliard" **_

_**Mikes head did a double take. "You've attended Julliard?" I just simply laughed as I eyed Jessica. **_

"_**Ok OK second…where did you get this …um outfit?" **_

_**I wasn't very comfortable with the way he said outfit. His eyes seem to be having sex with my shorts and I wanted a shower in bleach.**_

"_**OH Mike…I'm sorry, you said it was ok to borrow it and I promise to have it back before midnight." **_

_**The entire crowd was laughing and even Mike had to laugh. **_

"_**Alright, back to the matter at hand, So Bella if you are willing to do a repeat performance for one particular generous voter…they are willing to double their donation."**_

_**The crowd made sounds of oohhs and aahhhs. Jessica stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest her face in a scowl. **_

"_**OK wait a minute….does he or she realize that my uncle is the chief of police in this town? Maybe not a very smart question on their part." **_

_**I tried to find Edward in the crowd but he seemed to have disappeared. He knew I had already planned to do a special dance just for him and so this wasn't necessary. **_

"_**Bella…come on it's for prom" **_

_**Mike had begun to try to get the crowed to chant for me to agree.**_

" _**Wait wait wait!! There is no way in hell I am dancing for a stranger for money. Forget it!!!" **_

_**This had gone on long enough, I had better things to do then stand here. Mike took the hint and began announcing the totals. **_

_**Remember the girl who rakes in the most votes get to lead the first dance following this…..with a total of $75 in votes Rachael King."**_

_**Everyone clapped and Rachael left the stage.**_

"_**Next with a total of $135 in votes Heidi Lewis." **_

_**Heidi followed and I began to pray to be next.**_

"_**Third with a total of $166 in votes Jane Winston." God could this get any worse?**_

" _**Finally…with a total of…holy….$675 dollars in votes BELLA SWAN." **_

_**So as it turns out the goal for the event was 500 dollars and I alone surpassed that. God just let me die…no I take that back….let me find Edward to kill him. I looked over to see Alice jumping up and down and Emmitt rolling his eyes. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed Emmitt had a video recorder in his hand. Oh fucking great now that entire fiasco was recorded.**_

_**Lauren made her way to me and encouraged me to come with her to change my clothes. She already had my bag in her hand as we made our way to an empty class room. I could hear the music start in the gym as I assumed they were setting up for the dance. **_

"_**So do you think Edward had anything to do with the money?" Lauren questioned as if trying to test my anger level. **_

"_**I'm not sure…but I would bet my channel boots on it." **_

_**We both laughed as I slide my foot into them. **_

_**Lauren had decided to spend the weekend with me as she wanted a firsthand look at my dance and Angel's tryouts. Taking my bag in hand, Lauren and I made our way to the gym. I was hoping to get a slow dance with Edward. Lauren had the ability to make me feel better about everything just by being by my side. By the time we made it to the gym doors I had almost forgotten the anger I had been working on. **_

_**It was amazing the changes in the gym in such a short period of time. A plat form had been placed on the north side of the gym that now held a DJ with lights and a smoke machine. **_

"_**Pussy cat dolls don't ya" was playing. It looked like a low budget dance club. I began scanning the room looking for Edward or any of the Cullen's. Lauren had spotted Jack Spencer and had decided he would be her Mr. Right-Now. She still had her arm around me whispering ….. **_

"_**Don't wait up" when I saw them. **_

_**Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley kissing. **_

_**My heart sank, I could not believe my eyes. There he was hands gripping her shoulders and the worst part of all his eyes were closed. **_

"_**What . . . the . . . fuck…..so did not see that one coming" **_

_**Lauren said out loud exactly what I was thinking. **_

_**I shook my head and turned my entire body around. I was not going to watch another minute of this betrayal. He had asked me to be his girlfriend, kissed me open fucking mouthed on my motherfucking bed. I made my way outside to my car flinging my bag and purse inside my trunk. Lauren grabbed my shoulder and insisted on driving me home. I gave her my best fake smile…**_

"_**Don't worry Lauren he is only a boy and I never waist tears on any boy." **_

_**She hugged me tight and we jumped into my car and speed away to my house**_.

_Yep…cliffhanger. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Thank you so much for reading_


	11. Chapter 11

_You guys blew me away with the amount of people reading my story_

_This chapter is heart heavy as not everything is as it appears_

_I cannot tell you how much I am enjoying writing this…..it is amazing therapy from the stress of life_

_I will let you know that I have outlines for a couple of other stories, one that is vampire and two that are all human. Give me time and I will get them up and running. I want to finish this one first as I am so excited for you to see the end._

_Thanks again for reading and remember, if I suddenly stop updating it is because of being deployed to Haiti or Cuba to assist the medical teams there with the sick and injured from the earthquakes._

_EPOV_

_**Watching Bella dance while touching Mike Newton was a true test of my control. When she began to remove her shirt and skirt I was bombarded with his very lude and disturbing sexual fantasys. When Bella made her way over to me I could help myself but grab her and kiss her. She ran her hands down my entire body and I nearly lost it. I wanted to grab her and steal her away from all of this. I hadn't found the right moment yet to tell her that I was hopelessly in love with her. My every thought was of her. When we weren't together I counted the seconds until we were. I could spend hours lost staring into her eyes. When she kissed me, it was like electricity pulsing through my body. I loved everything about her.**_

_**When her dance was over I made it over to the voting table. I had planned on giving a few thousand dollars but Alice said Bella might take it the wrong way. I decided instead to just give five hundred and meet the desired goal. Mr. Banner was in charge of counting the voting money and was shocked at my donation. I asked him to challenge Bella to a private showing even though I knew she was going to do one for me anyway. I just wanted to make tonight interesting. **_

_**I made my way over to where Ben and Angela were setting as Ben was in charge of music for the dance. I asked him to play a couple of slow songs back to back that I knew Bella listened to. I wanted to hold her tight and dance with her for as long as possible. I even planned to confessing my love to her as I held her tonight. I watched as Bella and Lauren made their way out of the gym to change and I began passing the time with Alice. **_

"_**You really got it bad for her don't you Edward?" Alice was bouncing up and down. **_

"_**Can't hardly breathe when she is away Alice….so yes , I do." **_

_**I turned my body to face the door as Alice beamed at me. I held my breath as I waited for her to return, I wasn't aware of anything else around me only watching as people came through that gym door. Suddenly, I felt something grab me hard around my neck and before I knew what hit me someone was kissing me. I instantly grabbed the shoulders of …..Jessica Stanley. I closed my eyes as I tried to remove her from my face. I was beyond disgusted at the presents of her lips on mine. I broke her grip as she looked up at me with a huge smile on her face,**_

"_**Um yummy, better than I ever dreamed."**_

_**She was laughing as she walked away. I raised my sleeve to wipe off any reminants of her unwanted kiss as my eyes focused back towards the gym doors just in time to see Laurens arm around Bella walking her out the door. She had seen Jessica kiss me.**_

_**I tried to go after her but she was already speeding down the road. I tried calling her but it just rang and then went to voice mail. I sent her text messages but she never returned them. I sat in my car trying to figure out what to do. I had to tell her what really happened, that I loved her more than anything. **_

"_**Edward, I tried calling her and she wont answer for me either." Alice said as she rubbed her hand on my arm. **_

"_**Don't worry bro, you'll make it right…..just let her cool off first" Emmitt tried to assure me. **_

_**He was an expert at angry female vampires. I decided to just go home and give her some time to cool down.**_

_BPOV_

_**Lauren and I talked most of the night about what had happened. Today was Angelas tryouts and I wanted to be there for her. I threw on a pair of track pants and a tank top and headed out to the school. I was praying he would not be there. I even grabbed a CD to give to Angela for her to dance to just in case. When we arrived Alice was waiting for me in the hall. **_

"_**Hey….Bella" **_

_**Alice obviously had to know what had happened last night. **_

"_**Alice….I'm glad you're here." **_

_**I hugged her and patted her back. I really hope we would continue to be friends even though Edward had moved on. **_

"_**Bella…..its none of my business but I love you both and I just want you to talk with him at some point. I can assure you it was not as it appeared. Please don't think that fucking bitch is anything to him." **_

_**If I could cry I would, did he just use girls and throw them away. **_

"_**Bella, Carlisle wanted me to tell you he has new information for you and would like you to come by the house, he will be at work until midnight but after that he will be home."**_

_**This was the best news I had hear all week. I instantly made plans to go to his work as I refused to go to the house after last night. **_

"_**Alice is he here? I mean I don't want any drama…today is for Angela and well…..I realize Jessica is trying out and all… its just….never mind….he has every right to watch his new girlfriend tryout " **_

_**He wasn't my business anymore, he had decided he wanted someone else and there was nothing I could do about it, no matter how much it hurt. **_

"_**No he isn't here, he wanted you to have your space……and he is not dating that hoe-bag Jessica…he is dating YOU!!!" **_

_**I didn't want to argue with Alice, maybe she didn't know the whole story. **_

"_**Alice, do you know if Edward was responsible for the large donation last night?" **_

_**I had suspected that the majority of the money came from him. **_

"_**Oh Bella….he is going to kill me but, yes he wanted to give so much more but I told him you would have a fit." **_

_**Alice knew me well. **_

"_**How much did he spend Alice?" **_

_**I didn't know whether to be pissed or pleased. **_

"_**Five hundred dollars." **_

_**I reached into my purse and removed my wallet. I removed five hundred and handed it to Alice. **_

"_**Please give this to Mr Cullen and tell him thank but no thanks I think he may need this to entertain his new love." **_

_**The look on Alice's face was a combination of shock and sadness yet she took the money and shook her head. Angela made her way over to us looking petrified. **_

"_**Bella…..I can't do this, Jessica is here and she always wins, always" After last night I truly believed her. **_

"_**Angela, if you don't try out you are going to regret it for the rest of your life….listen to me, I got up in front of the whole school and had half of my ass hanging out of my short while dancing with Mike Newton….you can do this." **_

_**I tried to encourage her as Alice handed the CD that Edward had made for her. Alice designed her a beautiful one arm top that was a beautiful red that highlighted her face. It had detailed crystals that sparkled in the fluresent light. Her mid riff was exposed and her matching jazz pants had the same crystals design down the leg.**_

_**I helped to pin her number on her hip and kissed her cheek. Lauren, Alice and myself took our seats on the bleachers as Angels number was called. She presented the judges with her music and smiled politly at each one. Her music started and my heart dropped. **_

_**I began running through pictures in my mind of Edward watching us rehearse over and over. The music was perfect and so was Angela, her high kicks were the best I have ever seen and she stayed perfectly on point.**_

_**Jessica was last, I allowed myself to wonder if she had spent the night with Edward on his big bed. The bed I had laid with him on so many afternoons and late nights. His hand in mine and his lips caressing my neck, were they now devowering Jessicas? I didn't want to think about it.**_

_**Jessica wasn't a bad dancer, she wasn't a good one either….but her high kicks were terrible and she was way off point. Probibly due to having sex with Edward last night or this morning or hell both. **_

_**It seemed like it took forever for the judges to make up their minds and we all held on to Angela as they began to announce the numbers. I had bet Lauren that Angela would be called third, Lauren bet fifth…..she was first! We all stood jumping and screaming with Angela and didn't even realize when they had not called Jessica. I watched as she quietly sobbed on the floor against the wall.**_

_**Did I feel bad for her? **_

_**As I drove Lauren to the airport I questioned where my cell phone was. I had thought I placed it back in my purse but Lauren could not locate it. I would have to use the house phone to call Paschivia later. I hugged her goodbye and thanked her for being with me during the recent events. I spotted a mall as I was leaving the airport and decided to grab Alice and Edward a thank you gift for all their help with Angela, just because he broke my heart didn't mean I was allowed to be rude.**_

_**I found a great music program for Edward to use on his computer and grabbed Alice a Hermes bag I know she wanted. Gifts in hand I headed home. As I sat at the light in the middle of town I noticed the hospital sign and decided I really needed to speak with Carlisle. I parked my car in the visitors parking lot and made my way to the front desk. **_

_**An older lady with bluish white hair and horn rimed glasses greeted me with a smile. "Hello ma'am, I need to speak with Dr Carlisle Cullen please, let him know its Bella Swan." The lady picked up the phone and spoke in hushed tones. Less than a minute later Carlisle came through the double doors. "Bella." His hair was perfect and his was dressed as thou he had just stepped out of GQ magazine. **_

"_**Is Edward parking the car?" he smiled as he questioned.**_

"_**Im sorry to bother you at work Dr. Cullen, er… no Edward isn't with me." **_

_**His face seemed puzzled as he motioned me to follow him through the double doors. We walked in silence down a long hall and into his office, he closed the door behind me as I sat down. Carlisle took his seat behind a huge desk and leaned back into his chair. **_

"_**Well Bella what do I owe this visit, I expected to see you at home later." **_

_**I lowered my gaze to my hands trying to gather enough courage to speak my mind.**_

"_**Carlisle, again I am sorry to come to your work but, I can't come to your home anymore."**_

_**I still couldn't look at him, did he know about Jessica yet, had he be introduced last night?**_

"_**Bella, why would you say that, you are always welcome at our home?" **_

_**How much should I tell him about last night, maybe Edward had kept it quiet from him and Esme, I decided that the truth was always the best route to take. **_

"_**Well…Carlisle, Im not sure how much Edward told you about last night. Edward and I are not together anymore, he made that very apparent by kissing Jessica Stanley. Im not sure what went wrong as he never indicated to me at any time he was planning to break up with me. So this is why I feel I cannot come to your home anymore." **_

_**Carlisle was at a loss for words. **_

"_**Bella… Are we talking about the same Edward?" **_

_**He shifted in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. **_

"_**Afraid so, please don't let on that you know about this." **_

_**Carlisle cell phone began to vibrate on the desk he picked it up and read the caller id on the display. **_

"_**Speak of the devil…..Hello Edward" **_

_**I tried not to pay attention to his conversation as I didn't want to appear rude. **_

"_**Edward are you going to be home when my shift is done? Good I need to speak with you." And with that he hung up the phone. **_

"_**I'm sorry Bella...where were we? **_

"_**Oh yes my son and Jessica Stanley. I'm not certain where that came from but I can assure you that the feeling my son has for her are definantly not good." **_

_**I didn't want to seem rude or disrespectful, "Carlisle he was kissing her…eyes closed" **_

_**He stared at me for what seemed like hours as if he was trying to wrap his brain around something. **_

"_**Carlisle, I didn't come by to discuss Edward and Jessica, I was told you had information for me." **_

_**I wished Pasciva was here to hold me and stroke my head. I missed her more than ever at this moment. **_

"_**Yes Bella that is correct I do have information about the document you had me look at. I am sorry it has taken so long to translate but it was quite a challenge. After we last spoke I was able to translate the last paragraph. Bella, Im not certain if you understand the magnitude this document holds." **_

_**I had been told it held my life and the lives of all the women in my family. "I do Carlisle." **_

_**All these years of waiting and I was seconds from fulfilling my destiny. **_

"_**Very well, As you know the riddle cannot be solved by you alone. It requires a male Vampire…..a male Vampire who has never changed anyone. For you it requires that you have never tasted human blood. It goes a little further to say that the male vampire will need to bite you. This must happen during a new moon." **_

_**My eyes never left his as he continued to speak. **_

" _**It further states that once you are bitten by this male vampire….you will be bound for eternity, unable to love anyone else." **_

_**I was numb, there was no vampire that I knew of that would ever agree to that…even Edward. **_

"_**Bella, Can I ask you a personal question" **_

_**I nodded yes. **_

"_**where does your financial support come from? I mean you dress like my children and your car is high end." **_

_**I wasn't sure where this was going so I told him about the monthly checks and my credit card. **_

"_**Interesting" he looked again like he was trying to figure something out. **_

_**He turned to me once again before clearing his throat. **_

"_**Bella, there is more. If successful at acquiring a male vampire and properly bitten, you will break the curse. If not……. you will die as the other women before you. It is my belief that your family at some point prior to the curse was among the vampire royality, if so you would be able to take your rightful place." **_

_**I had always known death came early for the women in my family as my own mother had died shortly after her 18**__**th**__** birthday. I just never thought I would join them. **_

"_**Bella the next new moon is fast approaching" **_

_**Carlisle arose from his chair as I took to my feet. **_

"_**Carlisle, thank you so much for all of your hard work. Ill never be able to repay you" with that I reached across the desk and shook his hand.**_

_**CPOV**_

_**After Bellas visit I was still trying to wrap my mind around the news that my son was dating Jessica Stanley. I pulled my car into the garage and made my way into the house. Esme was setting at the bar thumbing through a magazine. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. **_

"_**Good morning my love…..is Edward still here?" Esme nodded and kissed my cheek. I made my way into the living room to find Emmitt and Edward setting on the couch playing one of their video game. **_

"_**Emmitt, can I speak with your brother for a moment?" **_

_**Emmitt made a comment about the birds and bee talk but left the room. Edward appeared ragged as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. **_

"_**Edward…what is the story with you and Jessica Stanley?" **_

_**Edward hands were suddenly covering his face. **_

"_**Where did you hear about her?" **_

_**He really didn't need to ask, he could simply read my mind and actually see the conversation….so I sat back and let him. **_

"_**Carlisle the only feelings I have for Jessica is hatred. She caused me to lose Bella and I don't know what to do to get her back." **_

_**It pained me to see him like this. I knew how much he loved Bella. **_

"_**Have you tried to talk with her?" His head leaned back, his eyes closed. **_

"_**No…she won't talk to me and its killing me to be away from her. Carlisle….I was going to tell her how much I loved her…and then Jessica happened. "**_

_**I raised my hand to touch his shoulder. **_

"_**She came by the hospital to talk with me tonight, she feels she isn't welcome in this house anymore." **_

_**I allowed Edward to see the entire conversation I had with Bella even the part of her possible demise. I wanted him to see her reactions when she would say his name.**_

"_**Carlisle….I would do that for her, I already want to spend every second of everyday with her. I would give anything thing to be bound to her for eternity. Carlisle….you have to help me make her understand." **_

_**I knew before he even spoke that deep down in his heart he wanted to be with her forever. Emmitt took this opportunity to fly back into the room with his video camera. **_

"_**Hey Edward wanna watch with me?" **_

_**As much as I loved my sons, Emmitt just didn't think sometimes. **_

"_**I got the whole thing on video…you can watch her over and over again." **_

_**Before anyone could object Emmitt hit the play button and Bella appeared on the big screen. I watched Edward as he followed Bella on the screen. He even smiled as he saw himself kiss her. The dance ended and the video seemed to be garbled as if Emmitt had forgotten to stop recording. The next clear image was of Alice and Edward talking in what appeared to be a gym. **_

_**I actually recognized many students including Jessica Stanley and Jack Spencer. I noticed how Jessica appeared to be conversing with Jack and Tyler and all three seemed to be constantly glancing in the same direction. I could see my son eyes fixated in the same direction. Suddenly Tyler points to the place they had been monitoring, Jessica leaped at Edward encircling his neck and kissing him hard. My poor son never knew what hit him. The next clear image was of Jessica giving Tyler a high five. **_

"_**BRO…..Bella has got to see this….it proves your innocent" **_

_**Emmitt was right on all counts**_**.**

**And so we have it. But the bests is yet to come as the curse has so much more involved….Does Carlisle know more???? You will just have to keep reading**


	12. Chapter 12

_No surprise SM is still large and in charge of everything_

_We are getting ready for the big build up only a few more chapters left and I am planning on posting the first chapter of my next book. Work is super crazy right now so I might be slow on the uptake. Thank you again for all the reviews and favorite listings_

_Chapter twelve_

_**BPOV**_

_**Monday morning came so quickly. I still had not found my phone. The more I thought about the whole Jessica, Edward thing the more I wanted to make him miss me. I went to the closet and decided on my shortest skirt and my tightest sweater. Today was defiantly a black lace panty day and thigh high socks…totally clueless inspired. **_

_**I had gotten a hold of Paschiva and told her the riddle was solved. Oddly enough she wanted me to stay in Forks until after my birthday. I jumped into my car and headed for school. The parking lot was full and I was forced to park across the lane from Edward. I half expected to see Jessica hanging on him but she was nowhere around. I climbed out of my car as Alice bounced across the parking lot. **_

"_**Bella…I love your outfit…are you trying to get anybody attention?" She totally had me pegged, **_

"_**Nope…just wanted to wear something retro" She laughed and winked. **_

"_**Alice I have a gift for you and one for Edward, would you mind giving it to him for me?" **_

_**I opened my trunk to get the bags out when something caught my eye…..my phone. I must have dropped it when I flung my purse in here on Friday. I picked it up to see I had 72 missed calls and 112 text messages, most of them from Edward. As I handed the bag to Alice I began to read Edwards messages. Why would he try so hard to contact me when he was now with Jessica? Most of them were him asking me to call him, some said he miss me. Regardless of what happened I was raised to be considerate and so I replied to his last text.**_

**I'm sorry that I didn't answer you sooner, but I lost my phone. I would like to talk with you about the other night….just not today….B**

_**I glanced over to where he stood by his car as he read my message. **_

_**He looked up at me as he mouthed "Thank you…I miss you". **_

_**I didn't know whether to cry or run to him as I just really wanted to be near him, smell his neck and touch his hair again. I decided to do neither and simply walked around my car and let Mr. Cullen have a look at what he would be missing. I worked the skirt as I made my way into the building, if Jessica was now with Edward…he would be thinking of me when they were alone.**_

_**As I made my way into Spanish class I passed Angela and Ben kissing outside the door. I had to close my eyes as I passed them. I took my seat and crossed my legs at my knee, my skirt riding high on my thigh. I had no doubt Edward would have full view of my legs. I opened my book and began just staring at the pages as I felt Edward take his seat. I doubt that even thirty second passed before I heard a growl escape his throat…..that's right buddy check out the legs you'll never get between. **_

_**Angela took her seat just as the bell rang; she shot me a warm smile before looking down at her book. Ms Martinez called the class to attention as I rubbed my legs together….another growl and a shift in his position. I have to admit this was fun. **_

_**I felt his fingers begin to play with the ends of my hair. I reached behind my head to move my hair out of his reach. I heard him take in a deep breath and felt it on my now bare neck as he exhaled. Class was almost over when I felt his fingers on my shoulder. I spun in my chair until I was face to face with him. **_

"_**Edward Cullen, you are a liar and a cheater and you have lost the right to ever touch me again do you understand me? **_

_**The shock and sadness was written all over his face as the bell rang. I had to get out of the room before he could say anything to me. I couldn't do this; I had to leave this town. I was half way to my car when I remember my promise to Paschiva. Finding myself outside the library I decided to go in. I made my way over to a table near a window. I slung my bag down on the empty chair opposite me. The view from the window was of the court yard that led into the cafeteria. I could clearly see most of the tables. **_

_**I decided this would be a good spot to remain through biology class. Tomorrow I would speak with a counselor and get my schedule changed. I dug my IPod from my purse and faded away lost in my play lists. The next time I opened my eyes I noticed it had to be lunch time as Alice and Jasper entered the double doors. I scanned the room and found Edward setting with Emmitt and Rosalie. I also noticed that Jessica was setting with Mike Newton and Angelia, why wasn't she with Edward? I grabbed my cell and called Angela, **_

"_**Hey Bella are you alright?" I watched her answer her phone and noticed Edward look in her direction. **_

"_**Hey, I'm good. Can you give your phone to Jessica I need to ask her a question?" **_

_**I watched as she took the phone from her ear and hand it to Jessica. **_

"_**Hello" Jessica sounded puzzled. **_

"_**Jessica, it's Bella, Just a quick question for you, why in the hell aren't you setting with Edward? **_

_**Suddenly the television screen on the wall came to life; everyone seemed to jump in their chairs. Once the picture was clear I recognized that the tail end of my dance was playing. Lauren was right I did dance well that night. Then the image changed showing Jessica and Jack and Tyler…what the hell? Then I saw it….Jessica attacked Edward. That slimy bitch touched my Edward. **_

_**She had kissed Edward at the exact moment I walked into the gym…it was staged.**_

"_**You FUCKING BITCH" I shouted into the phone. **_

_**I was out of my seat and busting through the double door before Jessica could hang up the phone. I stood just inside the cafeteria glaring at Jessica. **_

"_**YOU FUCKING DIRTY WHORE"**_

_**I made two steps toward her when I felt Emmitt and Jasper's arms holding me firmly. **_

"_**Let me fucking go, I am going to rip her fucking head off" **_

_**They increased their grips. Jessica jumped up and came over toward me. **_

"_**Let her go, I'm not afraid of this skinny bitch." **_

_**Emmitt and Jasper began trying to back me out of the room. **_

"_**Jessica trusts me when I say this…back the fuck off, if we let her go…..she will kill you." Jasper gave her his heated warning. **_

"_**I swear to god Jessica, do you even realize what you have done here? You think this whole thing is about you getting back at me for making you look bad in front of Edward. But it is so much more than that." Jasper and Emmitt still had hold of each of my arms**_

"_**You know what Jessica the biggest difference is between us? I have to dress up and pretend to be a whore, you do it naturally." **_

_**The cafeteria was silent as Jasper and Emmitt let go of my arms. I couldn't look at Edward; I couldn't risk seeing him comforting Jessica after what had just occurred. As quickly as I entered the room, I left. I walked until I reached the edge of the forest and then I ran as fast as I could. I left my car and my purse behind and I ran to the only place I felt safe.**_

_**As I sat on the bank of the river I was flooded with the memories of recent events. My time here on earth was coming to a close and I had failed my family. My phone began to ring breaking me from my thoughts.**_

"_**Hello" my voice barely over a whisper**_

"_**My sweet Bella, why are you so sad?" Paschiva questioned**_

"_**Because I'm a failure, I let you down, I let myself down." My head dropped to rest on my knees.**_

"_**Oh sweet girl, things seem lost right now, but you will see….."**_

"_**NO" I cut her off before she could finish**_

"_**I fucking failed, I had that stupid fucking curse solved and I fucked it up. I thought I had finally found a male vampire who could love me and help me find a way to break the fucking curse…..and now I have two and a half days until the last new moon before my eighteenth birthday and I have nothing. I can't possibly find another vampire who is willing to give up so much in less than 48 hours " **_

_**I instantly felt awful for yelling at her and for using such language. She had always been so good to me and she deserved my respect. But I was hurting and I was so scared, I was going to die .**_

"_**Isabella…turns around" she instructed me**_

_**I did as she asked and slowly looked over my right shoulder. There standing against a tree was Edward. His hands were in his pockets and his ankles were crossed.**_

"_**Talk to him my princess, listen not only with your ears but with your heart" she chuckled into the phone and then the line went dead.**_

"_**Bella, can we talk for a moment?" It came out as a whisper**_

_**I nodded my head and he proceeded to set beside me on the river's edge. For several minutes the only sounds that could be heard were the sound of the water flowing down stream. Neither one of us wanted to break the silence first. I took in a breath and closed my eyes before I finally spoke.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, I should have believed you. You're not a cheat or a liar. I just….when I saw the kiss….I just couldn't believe it was real. I mean why now and why her."**_

_**We were both still staring at the water.**_

"_**Do you want to hear something funny? The night before I met you the first time I came out here on the other side of the river to escape from my families love fest. I actually picked up on your scent but I chose to ignore it because I thought who would be in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night. Little did I know I would find what my siblings already had?" Edward said while twirling a piece of fern.  
**_

"_**Well, to make things even more interesting. Had you followed my scent you would have found me naked and dancing to Justin Timberlake ….in the middle of the woods and in the middle of the night." I replied laughing.**_

"_**Hey….I can jump over the river and give you a few minutes if you want to get naked and dance in the forest." He replied pointing across the river to the other side.**_

_**We both began giggling and the tension melted away.**_

"_**Edward, can you promise me something?" I turned my entire body turned to face him**_

"_**Of course Bella …. I would do anything for you."**_

"_**Remember me when I'm gone. Not the bad stuff but the really good times we had. Can you do that for me?"**_

"_**Why would you think I'm ever going to let you go anywhere?" His eyes were locked in mine and I could feel the deep pull of emotions he had behind them.**_

"_**Bella do you know how long I've waited for you? Do you not understand that I cannot live in a world where you don't exist?" His hand cupped my face as he spoke**_

_**I closed my eyes as his word hit my heart. He didn't understand that this curse was for real. I was going to die on my birthday and he would continue to live without me.**_

"_**Edward, in two days…"**_

_**He cut me off before I could finish, "In two days you are going to be at my house and Carlisle is going to give us instructions on how to end this curse and when it is broken you and I are going to be together for the rest of time."**_

"_**But….what if you are wrong and the curse isn't broken…then what….I'm going to fucking die Edward." I leaned into his hands as I spoke.**_

"_**If that were to happen then we would take you back to your grandmother and I will stay by your side until you pass and then I will join you shortly after. I will not be without you ever again." His thumb rubbing my cheek as he spoke**_

"_**You realize that if you are successful in breaking the curse according to Carlisle translations, you would be bound to me for eternity……that is a long time to put up with my excessive shopping habits." I chuckled **_

"_**Oh silly girl I was bound to you the second I looked into your eyes." He pulled me into a tight hug with my head resting under his chin. He began to gently rub up and down my spine**_

"_**Bella….I need to tell you something." **_

"_**Do you remember the day we played twenty questions and I wanted to wait to tell you my answer?" **_

"_**Yes Edward I remember" **_

"_**Well the thing that I want you to know most about me is how much I love you" **_

"_**I have loved you from the moment I saw you in the cafeteria but, I was afraid I would scare you away."**_

"_**Edward, I love you too."**_

"_**I've loved you since the day you first spoke with my grandmother."**_

_**I thought of the question that had been burning deep inside of me for a while. I decided I had nothing to lose by asking him. "Edward…."**_

"_**Hum" **_

"_**I do have one more thing 'I want to ask of you……if the curse isn't broken, I do not want to die a virgin….would you be the one?**_

_**So as you can tell Jessica is not my favorite character…..**_

_**Not going to guarantee the next chapter tomorrow it may be Friday before I can finish tweeking it.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	13. Chapter 13

First this chapter is short but essential. Again I own several bottles of good perfume but SM owns everything else.

Chapter thirteen

The sun had just began to rise over the forest as I made my way back to my house. So many things were running through my mind but none outweighed the  
fact that Edward admission that he loved me and would do anything for me.  
Words cannot describe the emotions that brought to life in me. I made it to  
my room to find the welcome sounds of Uncle Charlie snoring in his room. I  
crossed the room to find my phone indicating I had a new text message  
waiting.

"Bella, pack an overnight bag, I will pick you up after Charlie leaves E"

I couldn't contain my joy and I hurried to pack a bag. I had no idea what  
he had planned but I didn't care, we would be together. I had just finished  
zipping up my bag when I heard Uncle Charlie knock at my door.

"Bells, Can I come in?"  
"Its open" I replied while tossing my bag under my bed

He opened the door very slowly as if to make sure he wouldn't find me in a  
compromising position.

"Hey, do you have a second?"

"Sure, for you I have two."  
" I wanted to let you know that I'm planning on heading out to the  
reservation tonight after work to help Billy and they guys get ready for  
fishing tomorrow. Since you're nearly eighteen I figured I could trust you  
alone for one night. That is unless you already have plans for me that I  
don't know about?"

It was like the heavens had opened up and sunlight had illuminated my whole  
world. This was way too good to be true. Uncle Charlie would be away and I  
would have alone time with Edward.

"Um, I was planning to hang out with the Cullen's today so maybe I'll just  
spend the night over there. If that is ok with you?"

The look of relief spread quickly over his face as this was welcome news to  
him. He could go fishing and not have to worry about leaving me alone. If he  
only knew the truth.

"I think that is a great idea make sure you clear it with Dr Cullen first  
and I will see you after work on Monday. Enjoy your weekend and have fun."

"You too Uncle Charlie and I will make sure with Dr "

I waited until I heard the sound of his starting engine before I began to  
dance in my room. I was going to treasure today like it was my last and in  
all reality it could be as tonight was a new moon.

I caught Edwards scent before I ever heard his tap on my window. I flew to  
the window and opened it so quick that I nearly broke the glass. He wasted  
no time leaping over the sill and scurrying me in his hands. Before I knew  
what hit me I was flat on my back in my bed with a very eager Edward  
hovering over me. His lips engulfing mine with such passion I was unable to  
make a coherent thought. His teeth grazed my lower lip followed by his  
tongue begging entrance into my mouth. I didn't hesitate and I parted my  
lips and welcomed his slick cool tongue. My hands found purchase in the  
short hairs at the nape of his neck. Edwards's hands traveled from just under  
my breast to the crook of my knee bringing my left leg around his hip. I  
could now feel his erection pressed into my core. I moved my right hand  
down his back encouraging his to press his hips harder into mine. I moaned  
into his mouth as the sensation began to build in my stomach. This  
continued for a long time as neither wanted to break the connection.  
Finally when I thought I could take no more Edward broke the kiss.

"My god I missed you" his forehead pressed to mine

"I love you" I whispered as his began to kiss down my neck nipping and  
licking as he traveled up and down.

"Um, I will never grow tired of hearing those words fall from your beautiful  
lips. I love you too my Isabella, "he whispered into my ear

"Did you get my message I sent you earlier?"  
"Yes and my bag are under the bed ready to do whatever you have planned  
Although Uncle Charlie says that I have to ask Dr Cullen if I can spend the  
night at your house since he will be on the reservation for the rest of the  
weekend."

Edward rolled us to the side as he chuckled, wrapping my leg over his hip while his hand traveled under my shirt running up to my back and down my  
ass.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes and touch and kiss until the sun  
began to set outside. Few words were exchanged but the electricity between  
us was enormous.  
"Bella, let's take this to my house where I have prepared a little surprise  
for you"

I removed my arms and legs from Edward and stood up off the bed. Edward  
grabbed my bag as we left my house headed for his. We held hands and  
stopped a number of times for very passionate kisses. A couple of time we  
slammed each other against trees as the passion overtook us. The sun had  
disappeared as we made our way up the steps of his house. I anticipated  
Alice to burst through the door at any second but it never happened. Edward  
opened the door and ushered me inside.

As I stood motionless inside the large foyer the sight before my eyes was  
amazing. Hundreds and hundreds do candles on nearly every surface and rose  
petals covering the floor. The faint sounds of piano playing in the  
background. I couldn't speak it was the most beautiful sight I had ever  
scene and the smell of roses was astonishing. Edwards wrapped his arms  
around my waist while his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Do you like it?" He whispered into my ear as he began kissing the exposed  
skin of my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful Edward, but why? I don't understand." I couldn't take my  
eyes away from the room.

"Did you not ask me to be your first? If that isn't what you meant I  
understand. I only thought you wanted me to be the first and only man to  
ever make love to you." He voice had a strand of fear as though he had done  
something wrong.

"Yes Edward that is exactly what I asked you to do and yes I only want to be  
with only you." My lips found his as I wanted to wipe away any speck of  
doubt he may have had that I didn't want all of him.

He returned my kiss with even more passion and I was hopelessly lost in this  
man.

"Bella, my love" his voice dripping with emotion

"You have no idea the honor I feel that you love me enough to trust me with  
such a gift. I love you beyond measure and will do everything in my power  
to remind you everyday how much you mean to me. I am yours Isabella. Can I  
ask of one thing from you first?"

The love in his words left me unable to speak. I had never felt this kind  
of emotion in my short life. At this moment I would do anything he asked of  
me just to have him with me. Unable to answer I simple nodded my head and  
kissed him chastely.

"Marry me, Bella?"

Sorry it was short… I hope you still enjoyed, Thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry this has taken so long…I won't even try to bore you with the details. As we all know I own 5 pairs of black boots but Stephanie the rest. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and saved my story in their favorites.

Chapter fourteen…

At that moment I felt free. I no longer feared death. I was wrapped in the arms of the most amazing man who was desperately in love with me and wanted to spend forever with me. I no longer cared if my forever was only a short while, this was my reality.

"Yes Edward, I will marry you."

The words had barely left my lips when I felt my body being swept up the stairs. Edwards's lips covering my neck and face with kisses breaking only to say I love you. Edwards's hands roamed from my hair to the hem of my jeans as he slowly guided my shirt up to remove it. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he disgarded my shirt in a heap on the floor. His hand resting gently in the middle of my back. He gazed his beautiful eyes down at my completely bare chest as he took my breast in his hands as he slid his thumbs across my erect nipples.

"You are so beautiful" his voice was low and husky.

I was so lost in his touch that I jumped at the clap of thunder struck and shook the house. We both giggled lightly at my reaction. I began to unbutton his shirt while I continued to kiss him with earnest. Once all the buttons were finished I slid the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. My hand sliding around his neck and down his pecks continuing until I reached the button of his jeans, our kiss never breaking. The thunder and lightning grew stronger.

Edward began to help me remove his jeans and soon they lay at our feet. Our kissing was out of control and I was so happy I didn't require oxygen to breathe. Edward began to move us closer to the bed and the rain increased and I was so glad to be safe inside. My thighs came in contact with the bed as Edward gently laid me back. He began to crawl up to my body until his lips found my right nipple. He slowly began to suck and nibble at the pink peak. I couldn't contain my moans as my back arched to his touch. His attention then switched to the other as my fingers found his hair. I never wanted to stop.

He released my breast as his attention was now focused on removing my jeans. His eyes never left mine as he removed my jeans. And now here I was naked for the first time in my life before a man. I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't. I wanted more; I wanted all of him…now.

Edward however had other plans as he spread my knees and ran his finger over my wet slit. My eyes closed and I moaned as his finger entered me.

"Love, you smell so fucking good, please let me taste you,"

He didn't wait for my response as his tongue found my throbbing clit. His tongue had to be one of the Seven Wonders of the World. He quickly added another finger and began to nibble and suck my clit. "Holy shit Edward…um...oh oh"

My hands quickly grabbed the metal head board and I gripped it so tight that I felt some of the ornate leaves crumble to dust. The lightning and thunder seemed to increase as the rain was pounding so hard I thought it would break the glass window. Edwards tongue continued and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore he hummed into my clit and my orgasm hit me hard. I literally saw stars and the thought came to mind that this man was all mine. I could have that happen every day if I wanted him to.

Edward placed gently kisses on my skin on his way up my body. When his lips found mine I consumed him tasting myself on his tongue, it surprised me how much of a turn on it was for me and so I licked myself off his lips and chin. Edward began kissing my lips and slowly over my chin and down my neck. I could feel the tip of his cock at the entrance of my very excited pussy.

"Isabellaaa you are fucking mine" Edward growled into my ear.

"Fucking say it; say it now Isabella you are mine forever."

I was too turned on to be afraid. His words were strong and angry. Then he began speaking in a language that I didn't understand.

"I'm fucking waiting …say it NOW"

"I…I…I'm yours forever."

With those words he entered me with force and more words I didn't understand. The feeling of him buried completely was one I didn't understand. Edward continued to thrust in and out of me as I closed my eyes and held on to his arms. The storm outside had not let up, if anything it had increased. Suddenly a smell hit my nose that startled me, the smell of blood, human blood. I don't think Edward picked up on it as he continued to say his words over and over into my neck as he thrusted harder and harder. The sensation in the pit of my stomach began to increase as I knew I was about to cum again. My hip now thrusted up to meet Edwards as the feeling became almost painful and I longed for release. I grabbed Edward by the sides of his head as I was about to fall over the edge of my orgasm.

"Edward…I'm so close, so close baby…please don't stop."

I wasn't sure if he heard me as he continues his rambling, his eyes closed and his face looked as though he was in pain. The smell of blood was so strong and I almost stopped Edward to find the source but I just couldn't. The thunder outside was overlapping and it was if Edward was creating it with his hips. The wind and rain continued to threaten to break the windows as the thunder shook the house.

Just when I thought I was reaching my peak and about to announce to Edward my orgasm, Edward spoke very softly into my ear.

"My Bella please forgive me."

At that moment several things happened, first my orgasm hit and physically took my breath away. Second a strange sensation began in the crook of my neck, and third the room went black.

Thanks for reading….I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for all the kind words I've received. I have begun a new story you can find it in my profile. This one is all human "No one special". I actually have several stories written and decided to post them and share.**

**As you are all aware, I recently begged Stephanie to borrow Edward for a few hours and she said, no so still don't own them and never will.**

**Chapter fifteen**

In this distance I could hear voices and the sound of water running. It was two hushed conversations and the sound of what I guessed was kissing. I was afraid to open my eyes as I felt a warm hand move across my abdomen, followed by warm lips on my left shoulder. This was bad, Edwards touch was always cold and I for the first time I was afraid. The memory of the pre-ceding events flashed in my mind as Edwards words repeated in my mind…_"forgive me"_ had something happened after we made love?

I couldn't just lye here all day and wonder so I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was bright with the morning sun pouring though the large windows. I could still feel the hand on my abdomen and the lips on my shoulder. The smell in the room was still very much Edward but with something else, something really sweet. I decided it was now or never as I began to turn my head to the left. I needed to see who was touching me here in Edwards's room and in his bed. With the warm touch and soft lips my guess is he or she is human and I wasn't ready to explain how I ended up here. As I slowly turned my head I was not prepared for what my eyes saw. Lying next to me was a completely naked Edward Cullen, with a very sexy crooked smile on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful how do you feel?"

He began to raise his hand to cup my face when the light from the window landed on his forearm and it appeared to have diamonds embedded in his skin. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life and my hand immediately sought out to touch the skin. What happened next will go down in history as my biggest melt down and most embarrassing moment in my life. As my finger came in contact with light rays I noticed the same diamond like reflection.

"HOLY FUCK" I shouted as I jumped out of the bed standing completely naked beside the bed. My entire body was now basking in the sunlight and covered in diamonds.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD, WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Hearing myself shout at him made me even more afraid, I didn't sound right…this wasn't my voice. My left hand went immediately to my throat where my fingers traced over the left side of my neck to find an area of bumpy skin.

"OH MY GOD…answer me DAMN IT!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME…WHAT HAPPENDED TO MY FUCKING NECK AND MY SKIN?"

Before he could answer the bedroom door burst open reveling a stunned Emmitt and Carlisle.

"What the hell…..lo Bella." Emmitt stammered out his eyes fixed on my naked body. "Wow…Bella I never knew you had such beautiful…" his hand gesturing at my breasts.

"Emmitt, what the fuck man? Can you stop looking at her?" Edward broke in while placing the sheet around our naked bodies.

"Sorry bro, but seriously…shit Bella" Emmitt was now running his hands up and down his neck.

"Bella" Carlisle voice was soft and cautioned.

My eyes finding his not really understanding what the hell was going on.

"Everyone let's give her a moment…Bella, no one is going to hurt you."

Carlisle voice was reassuring while Edwards touch was so warm. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Carlisle, I don't understand…why is my skin like this? Am I starting to die? Is this the beginning of the end?" My voice was frantic

I began to feel Edward squeeze me harder, while kissing the top of my head.

I tried to push him away but he was firm in the grasp he had around me.

"And why is Edwards's skin warm now?"

Before anyone could answer me or say anything I began to remember the night before, the storm, Edward the crazy things he was saying, the roughness in his voice and suddenly it made perfect since.

"Carlisle…please tell me it's true?" It came out as barely a whisper.

"Well Bella, you tell me…do you still feel your heart beating?"

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my chest where my heart was and waited and waited. For thirty seven long minutes I waited, not one single beat.

"Nothing Carlisle… not a single beat, and Edward doesn't feel cool to me anymore and my skin…" the panic in my voice had softened some.

"Ok, everyone out please…we need to get dressed and talk about things" Edward spoke while motioning everyone toward the door.

Once everyone was gone Edward dropped the sheet while still holding me tightly in both arms. The sun was still filling the room with light covering our bodies in sparkles. Our eyes remained locked as we began to touch each others skin.

"Bella, love I am sorry about last night…I had really hoped our first time would be slow and gentle and less…um…animalistic. I promise to make that up to you." Edward gazed at our interlocked hands.

"First of all, you need to understand that one, your tongue should be patented and those fingers are most defiantly good for more than just playing the piano…you really could write a book on that shit."

"Really…you enjoyed that part?" Edward said

"Enjoyed is not the term I would use…I know let's do it again and I'll find the correct term."

I grasped the sides of Edwards face and began to kiss his lips. This kiss was so different from the last time; his lips were soft and warm. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled teasingly.

"Umm Bella, I would love to stay up here and make love to you all day…but, there are some people down stairs that want to see you."

Reluctantly we began to dress, stealing kisses and continuing to touch each other. Fifteen minutes later we began our decent down the stairs. I knew I need to call Paschiva soon and let her know that the curse had been broke, I would do that as soon as whomever was waiting for me left. As my foot landed on the top step I noticed the Cullens were all standing in the family room. In front of the fire place stood two people, a man dressed in a black suit and a woman dress in a red dress. From behind the woman had long brown hair and a beautiful figure, the man had his and in the small of her back, they appeared to be together.

"Bella, I knew you would want to have Paschiva here to celebrate and I invited a friend of the family so I took the liberty to have them here today."

Edward was a dream come true, he had arranged for Paschiva to be here, I couldn't wait to see her and introduce her to my Edward. I continued down the stairs as fast as I could with Edward in tow. I rounded the stairs into the family room to find the couple with their back still facing me.

"Aro, Paschiva…" Edward spoke

The woman turned to face us, a huge smile present on her beautiful face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were the same gold as Edwards. The man was very handsome but his eyes were crimson and cold.

"Isabella" the man spoke with such reverence

Carlisle made his way across the room toward the beautiful couple.

"Aro, Paschiva…"

Wait, did he just call the beautiful woman Paschiva? I noticed a growling noise present in the room and suddenly realized it was coming from me and I found that I was now in a crouched position ready for attack.

"Carlisle get away from her…THAT is not Paschiva"

**Thanks again for reading…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to each of you who have saved my little story to your favorites… we are nearing the end and all will be revealed. Please check out my new fiction "No one special"**

**I got the Edward Cullen "action figure" for Valentine's Day from my husband but I still don't own him or the other characters.**

**EPOV**

To say that I was relieved that Bella saw the truth behind Jessica's' kiss would be truly an understatement. The time apart from her while she believed the lie felt like an eternity. Bella is my life and without her I didn't want to continue living. During that time I took the opportunity to finish solving the riddle of her family's scrolls. Carlisle was right when he said whom ever created it was a bit demented. In the end twelve different languages were used. Several were so old that I was hoping I had translated them correctly. Listening to Bella asking me to remember the good things about her when she was gone nearly took my breath away. I had already made my plans clear to my family what would happen if my translations weren't correct and Bellas' curse wasn't lifted. I had Carlisle contact Aro so that he could witness first hand my love for Bella. He would have to be the one to help me end my life if Bella was to die. I wasn't afraid to die at the hands of the Volturi, no I was afraid to try and live without Bella. After driving Bella home my preparations began, I refused to fail my Bella.

The scrolls indicated that three commitments of pure love would need to be met and that the ultimate sacrifice of death would need to be faced. Bella was only aware of the condition that I had never sired another Vampire and that she could never have tasted human blood. What she wasn't aware of was that she was about to die at least the human side of her, and I was going to be the one to kill her. The scrolls were very clear that she was to be kept in the dark about the pure love and the three commitments'. Again whom ever created this was either a sick fucker or really pissed off at someone.

I had asked Alice to help with some of my preparations including decorating the house with candles and flowers. My family would be far enough away that they would not hear what I was going to have to do to Bella. If she only knew the terrible things I was going to have to do to her in order to break the curse. Carlisle had arranged for Bellas' grandmother to be here after I was finished, I didn't want her to hear what was going to be happening to her granddaughter.

Bella had to be kept in the dark about so many things and I just hoped she would forgive me. I sent her a text asking her to pack an overnight bag and told her I had a surprise for her. God, I hope she will forgive me. As I made my final plans for this evening my cell vibrated. Looking at the screen that indicated a text.

_She loves you, yes she will forgive you. Everything will be fine- A_

As I arrived at her house I was overwhelmed with her scent. So warm and comforting, it was home for me. Once I looked in her face I was lost all over again, _she will forgive me. _Looking around Bellas' house I was saddened slightly that she would soon say goodbye to her human side, yet happy that she would be mine for the rest of eternity. Arriving at my house I wasn't sure if I would have the strength to do what was about to be required of me. Hurting the woman I profess to love was not something I was relishing. I was anxious as I led Bella into the foyer; candles provided the only light as we entered the room. The storm had began just as Carlisle said it would, he was correct this was the last opportunity to end this curse, it was now or never.

My first task was to ensure Bellas' love for me, saying the words were not going to be enough. Asking Bella to marry me and having her accept would be the first step. I honestly was worried about this, I knew she loved me, but, agreeing to marry me was another. I knew I wanted to spend forever with her and I had wanted to marry her since the day I introduced her to my parents, but did she feel the same? Hearing "yes" fall from her lips thrilled me more than I can explain. My vision of her walking down the aisle toward me filled my mind. I wanted to show her the world, take her to all the places I have seen and share my memories with her. I couldn't wait to see new places with her and make new memories.

The second commitment was solely on my shoulders, I had to take Bellas virginity and give her mine. Carlisle told me this was going to be a challenge for me because he was certain her Hyman was very much a human part of her, this meant when I broke through it she would bleed human blood. He assured me I would be able to handle it and be able to concentrate on what I need to do. According to the scrolls I would need to profess my love for her in twelve different languages, while basically fucking her. Emmett gave me some advice about how to get into the mind set of it just being an act of unemotional fucking. Demanding Bella tell me she was mine before I entered her did just what he said it would do. I knew I was scaring her, between my domineering voice and the storm raging outside I could tell she was terrified. Once I broke her Hyman I began my chant…

_You are the love of my life_

_Without you I am nothing_

_I give to you my heart and soul_

_I take from you only your love_

_Live with me for eternity for I will never be able to leave your side_

_Forgive me_

With my twelfth and final chant I could feel her body tremble. Part of the riddle states Bella has to orgasm. Carlisle and I both were worried because this would be her first time and sometime the pain and the anxiety causes the inability to have an orgasm. Emmitt again stepped in and told me to make sure Bella was well prepared before I even entered her. Emmitt reminded me that you can never rev a cold engine and to make sure I took my time and got Bella aroused. What he didn't prepare me for was how amazing Bella would taste on my tongue or how erotic it would be when Bella licked her juices off my chin. No one could have prepared me for the overwhelming feeling of Bellas orgasm around my cock.

When I began to feel my orgasm build I knew the end was near. With my love for her declared and her love for me confirmed, it was time for the final step. I had to do this if I wanted my Bella to stay with me. With my release fast approaching I took one last look at my Bella. She is so beautiful and she will be mine I just have to…kill her. With fear and love and hope in my voice I whispered into her ear…

"Forgive me"

With all the strength I could summon I sank my teeth into her neck and began to drain my Bella dry. I was taking the last bit of her human life away and letting the vampire take over. I was making her mine, and myself hers. The taste of Bellas blood was surreal. I had wondered how it would taste the moment I translated this part of the scrolls. It was like no other human I have ever tasted. I was glad I didn't have to stop, I was allowed to let the monster free to drink her dry. I was free to savor and enjoy the taste and feeling of what was to come.

After I drained every drop of blood that Bella had I removed myself from her beautiful body. The storm that had raged outside had abruptly stopped and the beginning of a new day had begun. I watched and waited for any sign that the curse had been broken. As the sun rose in the sky I was thrilled to watch its rays illuminate the same diamond like pattern on her face as it did on mine. The curse was broken, Bella was mine.

Seeing Bellas' eyes open was one of the best moments of my life. Listening to Emmett chant "Eddies finally a man" was the most annoying. I couldn't wait to make love to Bella, last night had been anything but ideal and I wanted to make it up to her. I planned to take her far away from here and spend a large amount of time pleasuring and worshiping her over and over again. First we needed to go down stairs and let Paschiva see her. I was certain I wouldn't be needing Aro anymore and I hope he would understand.

**Thank you for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**So again I need to say thank you so very much. When I decided to share this story with you I never expected anyone to read it. My husband's family is from Romania and I have heard the stories about Vampires hundreds of times. It actually ruined the mystery for me, until Stephanie gave her version. As you read the final chapters of my stories, I hope you continue to read my other fiction.**

My mind was filled with a hundred different questions as I looked at the couple standing in front of me. The beautiful woman claimed to be my grandmother; she was a bold faced liar. The woman before me was breathtakingly beautiful, not that Paschiva wasn't beautiful but, she was an old woman. She was my fucking grandmother for Christ sake.

"I don't know who the fuck you are trying to fool, but you are NOT my fucking Paschiva."

The dark haired beauty slowly made her way toward me, the statuesque gentleman not more than inches from her the entire time.

"Aro, care to clear the air here?" Carlisle interjected from his spot next to me

"Well, it seems we have quite a situation on our hands don't we?" Aro responded chuckling

"I can assure you there is no confusion here….THAT is not my grandmother and I don't know who the fuck you are." I glared at the handsome man, he seemed so brass and yet loving.

"Isabella, My name is Aro and I am for lack of better words, your father."

My eyes darted between the couple standing in front of me. I could see some resemblance but Paschiva had never mentioned anything about my father and I had really never asked. He didn't look that much older than Carlisle….except Carlisle was a Vampire and over 300 years old.

"Isabella" the beautiful woman called my name is a warm whisper. Her voice sounded failure, but I just couldn't place it.

"How do you know my name" my voice sounded angry even to my own ears. The woman continued to make small calculated movements toward me.

"I know everything about you my love, please believe me…I am Pascevia"

"Bella, she isn't lying…I've read her mind and you need to trust her." Edwards's velvet voice in my ear.

"Fine…then answer me one question that only Paschiva would know." Venom dripping from my words. Edwards's words echoing in my mind.

"Ask away my princess." The beautiful woman stopped her movements and stared directly at me and smiled.

"What is the one thing we are never allowed to talk about?"

The words had barely left my mouth; no one and I mean no one knew the answer to this. Whoever this person was this would surely show her to be a fraud and then…I would end her.

The smile on her face never wavered as she spoke.

"Isabella, we never discuss where our money comes from."

Holy shit, "Paschiva" my voice trembling

"Yes my sweet girl, you did it my love you found your better half."

Without giving much thought I quickly dropped Edwards hand and made my way to Paschiva open arms. I closed my eyes tight as I buried my face in her hair. Her scent was so different, spicy and exotic not warm and sweet as I had remembered. I hugged me tightly with both arms, all the tension of the past few months seemed to melt away as she gently swayed us back and forth.

"I am proud of you Isabella, you did so well." Her voice remained gentle.

I could hear Esme and Alice giggling in the back ground as I separated myself from her embrace.

"Paschiva, I do not understand. Why do you look so different…you're…you're…"

"Breathtakingly beautiful…" Aro completed my sentence.

"Isabella, there is so much you need to understand. So much we have kept from you. Please let's get it all out into the open, now that we can." Paschiva arm around my shoulder guiding me back towards Edward.

"But first I must meet your Edward, we owe him so much."

We made our way across the room to a very humble looking Edward. He stood looking so beautiful as if he was ready for the run way instead of meeting my grandmother. As we made our way closer Paschiva opened her arms to invite Edward to hug her, he didn't disappoint.

"Ti esti cel cara a furat inima ei" Paschevia spoke softly

"Da, si ea a mea" Edward replied his eyes locked with mine.

"Vest dragosteg ei pentru eternitate" Paschevia released him from the tight hug as she cupped his face in her hands.

I couldn't help but smile, Paschevia confirmed what I already knew. Edward had indeed stolen my heart as I had stolen his. She reminded him we would be together for all of eternity.

"Isabella are you now ready for some answers?"

"Yes Pascevia, I have so many questions I need to have answered."

"well, let me tell you a story and perhaps that will clear some confusion and answer your questions."

We made our way to the couches to set, my hand tightly holding Edwards and Paschevia hands.

"Isabella, I need you to listen to the entire story before you ask any questions, can you do that for me?

"Yes ma'am"

"Very well, it all began with a man named Vladimir Implire. Vlad was best friends with a man named Stephan Dracule. Bear in mind the year was 1470, Vlad was a count. During that time in Romania a war was going on. Vlad was trying to make himself the most feared count in the world. He had joined forces with Stephan and had created quite an army. They had become well known for their excessive violent ways. Placing the severed heads of their victims on poles was widely known. Rumors were spread that Vlad had sold his own soul to the devil in order to become victorious. For several years their army was unstoppable, until they decided to take over other lands. It was during this time a man named Caius feared that his people would soon fall prey to the evil Vladimir. He sent word to his childhood friend Felix Volturi from Italy. Felix gather his brothers and his army and started out for Romania. When he arrived he was quickly informed of the situation and suggested meeting be held between Vladimir and Caius.

Word was sent to Vlad and surprisingly enough he agreed to the meeting. While waiting for Vlad to arrive, Felix and his brothers rested and enjoyed Caius hospitality. At dinner on evening, Caius introduced Felix and his brothers to his only daughter. During dinner his daughter and one of Felix's brothers could not stop looking at each other. A few days later, Felix approached Caius and informed him that his brother was passionately in love with his only daughter. He told Caius he would be willing to rid him of his problem of Vlad if he agreed to let them marry. Caius decided to meet with Vlad first in hopes he could make a deal with him. He didn't want to "sell" his only daughter.

Vlad made his way to the castle with his servants in tow. The meeting lasted for days, on the third and final day as they were breaking for a meal; Vlad caught sight of Caius daughter. Vlad was instantly in love with her as well. Vlad told Caius that if he would allow him to take his daughter he would leave the land and never return. Caius dismissed the idea and had Vlad thrown out of the castle. Later Vlad learned of Felix's brothers desire to marry Caius daughter.

Little did anyone know that Vlad did indeed have some very evil people on his side. He decided that not only would he destroy Caius castle and kill all of his people but he would place a curse on the house of Caius and all of his descendants. Caius decided to allow Felix's brother to marry his daughter immediately. So in a hurried event Caius daughter, Paschevia and Felix brother Aro were married. Vlad spent the next few months getting together the most evil and yet powerful people he could. Little did Vlad know that Felix and his family had a very big secret. A secret that would lead to the death of Vlad and Stephan.

Two months after Paschevia and Aro were married, they announced they were expecting a baby. Caius was so excited that he held a huge celebration. During this celebration people came from near and far. During the celebration the couple were showered with many gifts including gold and fine jewels. One particular man presented the couple with a large gold trunk. Once the trunk was placed at the feet of the couple the trunk sprang open and tiny little men jumped out. Paschevia was frightened and Aro shielded her with his own body. Once the tiny men disappeared a beautiful woman rose from the trunk and began to dance. The entire room was mesmerized by this woman except for Aro and Felix. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Vladimir and his army rushed the castle. They began to kill anyone who stood in their way. Aro and Felix sprang to their feet and placed Paschevia behind them. Vladimir made his way to the front of the room and was able to capture Caius. Vlad stood behind Caius with his sword held tight to his neck. Vlad told Paschevia that he would spare her father's life if she would leave the castle with him. Paschevia begged Vlad not to hurt her father and that she could never leave Aro since she carried his child.

Vlad was so enraged that he threw Caius to the ground and stabbed him in the chest. Paschevia screamed in horror and fell to her knees. Aro turned to his bride and asked her if she wanted her father to live? She begged Aro to save her father and so Aro told her to trust him and to close her eyes. Paschevia did as she was told, even though she could hear the blood curling scream all around her. Suddenly Paschevia heard nothing and slowly opened her eyes only to see her father body gone and Vlad lying on the floor dead.

It seemed that everyone had forgotten the mesmerizing woman who had been dancing earlier when suddenly, the woman grabbed Paschevia from behind. Aro shouted for her to release her but the woman only chuckled. Aro told Paschevia to close her eyes once again but this time she refused. The woman told them her name was Jane and that she was the mistress of Vladimir. She told them that while she had been dancing earlier she had been placing a curse on the castle. Her laugh was evil as she told them about the curse. She then glared at Aro and told him she knew his secret and that she had used that to fuel the curse. She told him that not all of his friends were loyal and that his friend Marcus had been easy to persuade to help her. Aro knew he had to tell Paschevia his secret and that she may run from him.

The woman let out an evil laugh and removed a dagger from her dress. She told Aro that he had killed the love of her life and that she was taking his. Before Aro could react she stabbed Paschevia in the chest. Felix sprang to life and quickly restrained the woman. Aro rushed to his wife's side and asked her if she wanted him to save her. She said yes and he told her it was going to hurt but that they would be together forever.

Three days later Paschevia awoke, Aro explained what had happened and what he had to do. Aro was convinced that his wife would hate him for what he did and what they were. Paschevia was so happy to be alive and to find out that her father was saved in the same manner. Several months later a baby girl was born. The family could not be happier, the talk of any curse seemed forgotten. However, on their daughters eighteenth birthday she suddenly died. Paschevia and Aro were beside themselves with grief. Caius ordered the trunk from the party to be brought to him. His guards found the scrolls and had his top scholars try to solve it. For over two hundred years they tried and tried to translate the words on the scrolls. Aro and Paschevia returned to Italy to live in his family home. Aro began to notice a change in Paschevia, her skin began to wrinkle and her hair began to change color. One of Aros guards told him of a man who claimed to be highly educated that wanted to live in his castle. Aro had the man named Carlisle Cullen brought to him. Aro wanted to test Carlisle knowledge and encourage him to try to read the scrolls. To Aros surprise Carlisle was able to translate a very important and yet heartbreaking part of the scrolls. It was written that Paschevia would continue to age and die if she stayed near Aro. Aro asked Carlisle to stay and try to figure out the remainder of the curse. With sadness he sent Paschevia back to Romania to live with her father.

Carlisle spent years and years trying to solve the scrolls, Aro became angry and depressed. Once every one hundred years he would travel to Romania to spend one night with Paschevia. However, as time continued Aro became impatient with Carlisle and began to argue with him. Finally Carlisle could take no more and left the castle and headed for America. Carlisle however never gave up trying to solve the scrolls.

Paschevia and Aro continued to try and have a child but each time the baby girl died. Once afternoon Carlisle sent word to Aro that he had translated the majority of the scrolls and that he wished to set down with his old friend. Once Carlisle arrived in Italy he and Aro acted as if the arguments and hard feeling had never occurred. Carlisle told Aro of his wife Esme and his son Edward. Aro was so happy for his friend and yet so sad that he couldn't have the same joy. Carlisle told Aro to be patient and to try getting Paschevia pregnant one final time. Even though it hadn't been a 100 years yet Aro went to Paschevia and spent weeks with her this time. When they were certain she was pregnant he left and went back to Italy. Carlisle instructed both Aro and Paschevia to send the daughter to him when she turned seventeen. Paschevia and Aro agreed but decided this would be the last time as Paschevia was getting old. Aro had planned to ask Carlisle to end his life if Paschevia ever died.

During the time Paschevia and Aro were apart she discovered she had a special gift of being able to see the future. She kept this gift to herself until the most recent visit from Aro. True to their word when their daughter turned seventeen she was sent to live with a relative of Pastevias mother. Trusting Carlisle they waited.

**Thanks for reading…..almost done!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I again want to say thank you to everyone who read my story. I do have several chapter outlined for my other story "No one special" and hope to have them up in a few days. I can't tell you how much I really enjoy sharing my ideas with you.**

**I own nothing except four coach handbags, SM owns the rest**

I sat and listened as Paschiva told the story. Edwards's tight grip on my hand and constant circular motion of his thumb on the back of my hand did little to ease the unease I was feeling. All my life I had been lied to, Paschiva had told me that my mother had died shortly after my birth. But now I set looking at the face of my true mother I began to question everything. Was anything I have been told the truth? Did this stupid curse truly exist or was that just another lie I had been told. Furthermore where the fuck had my father been this whole time?

"Isabella, I know this is a lot to take in and believe me I know you have questions but hear your father and I out."

"Believe you?" I spat anger dripping from my words.

"Why would I listen to one more lie you have to tell me?"

"Because she is telling the truth." Edward said quietly.

Edwards words seemed to be almost like an antidote for my anger, as it went away as quickly as it had formed.

"Let me get this straight. First off you are trying to have me believe that you actually existed during the time of Vlad the Impairer terror on Romania? Second that he had this…this thing for you. And that because you turned him down he enlisted the help of a crazy witch to conger up this curse to ruin you love life to my…my father?"

"Yes Isabella, basically that is what I am trying to tell you." Paschiva voice lateen with sadness.

"Sweetheart I know you are hurt and you have been lied to but we had to do this to keep you safe. You don't seem to understand that because of who your parents are your life was always in danger. You father is the head of the Volturri royal family and my family still governs the lands we did in the 16th century. You my dear are meant to be queen one day."

"When you were a little girl and I took you out of Romania and we moved to our first home in New York State, I did this to give you an opportunity to be a normal girl. When you began your dance lessons and joined Julliard we allowed this to happen so that you could feel normal. I had to let you believe I was your grandmother because, let's face it until a few hours ago I looked the part of a 90 year old woman."

Looking at her now I did have to agree, my Paschiva was hot. I could only hope that when I was her age I would look like her. No matter what happened or why she did what she did she was still the only person who ever took care of me and I loved her unconditionally.

"So the curse is broken now?" I questioned her.

"Yes, it appears to be so." Her face now warm with happiness.

"So I do have some questions. First, what if I don't want to be Queen? Second do I have to go back to Romania or do I get to stay here?"

"No you don't have to be Queen and do you want to stay here?"

"Good because as you are aware Edward asked me to marry him and I have several things I want to do now that I'm not going to die. First I am going to finish high school and go to prom. Second I want to travel to a few places I've never been."

Edwards squeezed my hand and again kissed my cheek.

"I've always wanted to open a dance studio for kids who couldn't afford private lessons and I want to do that." My thought drifted off to showing little girls how to lace up toe shoes.

"So Carlisle let me ask you, did you change Edward for me or was that just a coincidence?"

"Purely a coincidence, but I am glad it worked out as I now have another daughter."

"No dad I think it was destiny that I was changed for Bella. We were just in the right place at the right time." Edward brushed the back of his hand against my chin.

"Ok well, I really need to hunt and then when I get back I want to get to know my dad a little better. That is if you want to…daddy." I tried to smile at Aro

"Nothing would make me happier; however, Edward and I need to have a little chat as he neglected to ask me for your hand." Aro eyes gestured toward Edward looking stern and authoritive.

_Two hours later_

"So….did you and my dad have a nice chat?" I found that my favorite spot these days was tucked inside Edwards arms with my head resting on his chest. His scent engulfed me and the sound of his voice was music to my ears. The feel of his fingers on my shoulder made me feel like I was his personal keyless piano.

"Yes, my love we did and I can happily report that I have his blessing to marry his only daughter." He voice sounding elated

"Well thank god for that, although you know it will be a huge affair as you are in the presents of royalty." I chuckled as I spoke the words.

"Umm yes your grace, you are defiantly my Queen." He placed several kisses atop my head and temple.

"Edward, I don't want you to take what I am about to say in the wrong text but I really do want to have a long engagement. It isn't that I don't want to be your wife, it's just that I really do want to do all the things I told my parents." I so hoped I didn't upset him

"Babe we can do whatever you want and I will take you to whatever place you want to visit."

"But Edward, what do you want."

"Well, now that you mention it, I do remember that you promised me that if I let you do your little...um ...dance for Mike Newton that one day you would do it for me in private." His voice coated with desire.

"Why yes I did Mr. Cullen. I am fully prepared to make good of that promise anytime you want." Reaching up to kiss him on his nose.

"Well Miss Swan, no better time than the present. However, this time there will be fewer clothes on your part aaannd the blowjob at the end will be for real. I told you that nickname would be history."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more…now dance for me please."

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you take a look at "No one special"**


	19. Chapter 19

**The most amazing thing has happened, my story, Hands of fate is currently one of the reccomended stories of the week over at "the lemonade stand". If you would, head over there and vote for In the Hands of fate. This is a huge honor for me, kind of like the oscars. I am still pinching myself that this is all real. I thank you in advance for your vote.**


End file.
